In the Enemy's Fortress
by Spamilla
Summary: Chap. 12 Up! COMPLETE! Danny awakes to find himself inside Vlad's domain. He is unsure to why he is there. He does not remember the fight that knocked him out, nor does he know what Vlad has in store for him. VladDanny Slash, Yaoi, Minor, Rape, humil
1. Awakening

In the Enemy's Fortress

Thank you for deciding to click into my first n/c fic! I have written plenty of slash (none have ever been put up on the internet), so I hope this fic does justice to those many many slash fics!

It was very interesting writing this fic, as I didn't ever write on it when my roommate was in the room. She can see how externally weird I am, but she doesn't need to know my wonderful personal fandoms, lol

Enjoy!

Pairings: Vlad/Danny

Summary: Danny wakes up inside a secure room in Vlad's manor. He doesn't remember exactly how he got there, but Vlad has plans for him. WIP.

Slash, humil, M/M, anal, N/C, abuse, BDSM, Minor(Shouta), language Oral, Violence, D/s Other

* * *

Danny groaned quietly as he came to his senses. He attempted to lean up and check his surroundings, but his head ached badly and he felt as if he would get sick if he tried to sit up.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself.

He tried to remember what happened before he blacked out, but the memories were hidden in a kind of fogginess. He couldn't even make out where he lay. It must have been some sort of bed, but he was unsure if that as in fact what it was. He did notice, however, that the room around him felt cold, alien.

"Ah, Daniel! You're awake. How wonderful!" A cheerful voice to his left spoke.

He knew that voice. That voice had spoken to him so many times before. He lifted his head and strained to see who was before him. He succeeded in seeing the blurry outline of a man in front of him. The lights around him were too bright, and it was hard for his eyes to adjust to see anymore detail.

"I had wondered how long you planned to sleep. Keeping a prisoner is never any fun if they're unconscious, is it?"

The voice connected in his mind.

"Vlad?" he murmured softly, still squinting to see if it was, in fact, him.

"What is it, Daniel? Can I be of any assistance?" the man said almost sarcastically.

Danny squinted his eyes tightly closed, "where am I?"

"Why, Daniel, you're at my manor of course! Where else would I take you?"

Danny groaned, "Preferably, back home.."

Vlad looked down at the semi-conscious boy in front of him and gave a throaty chuckle. "No, you're home wasn't an option. See, Daniel, I plan to keep you here. That's the whole reason that I caused that horrendous mess yesterday.

Danny's eyes had, at this point, focused. It was still painful to see with the bright lights, but he managed to look at the man in front of him. Vlad Plasmius was dressed in his regular attire of a black suit that accented his long, grey hair perfectly.

"Mess?" Danny muttered quietly. The events that had transpired before he fell unconscious were still fuzzy at best.

"Don't you remember, Daniel? The Ghost attacks? Skulker, Technus, even that infernal Box Ghost. All there trying to get a piece of you. I rescued you, of course. I can't see Maddie's son getting hurt," Vlad said with a slight smile. Danny couldn't help noting a slight maliciousness in his voice.

The raven haired boy groaned slightly. He had been attacked? If Vlad had rescued him, why had he brought him to his Manor? Why didn't he just take him back home and fake some excuse as he had done before?

That's when it hit him, Plasmius instigated the whole thing. Skulker told worked for Plasmius and he was sure his father was gushing to tell anyone that would listen about Danny's date with Sam once it got out into the open.

"You bastard!! What did you do to Sam!?" He yelled, forcing himself into a sitting position, staring at the older man before him.

"Ms. Manson is perfectly okay... Well, she's not dead by any means."

Danny gritted his teeth, sitting up so quickly was a bad idea. His head throbbed angrily as he laid back down to try to alleviate the pain. However, it only seemed to make it worse.

"Why did you do it, Vlad?"

There was no answer. At least, not at first. Danny rolled his head over and looked at the man, waiting for some justification. Why had he started this mess? What reason did he have? And why did he bring him here of all places?

"ANSWER ME!!" Danny yelled, almost desperate to know the man's motive.

"Well, Danny.. The way I see it.. You're mine now," Vlad said after a moment. "You can't leave here, even if you wanted to. This room is inescapable to you," the man gave a chuckle, "You can't even phase through the walls, there is an ectoshield built in. You may give it a try if you don't believe me.. And for your human side, you will only be allowed in this room. The door will remain locked."

Danny's jaw dropped. The word 'prisoner' floated back into his head from Vlad's previous comment as he awoke.

The teen took a deep breath, "tell me why you're keeping me here, Vlad."

The man chuckled once more, "I don't believe I have to justify your question with an answer. Now..." The man said, his statement trailing off.

What happened next was the thing Danny expected least. The grey-haired man pulled the raven-haired boy close and hungrily pressed his lips again his own. Danny's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away but his body didn't allow it. He still had no strength.

Danny tried as hard as he could to keep Vlad from getting entrance to his mouth, attempting to seal his lips closed, but the older man persevered, until he managed to force his tongue through Danny's lips, into his warm mouth.

Vlad had made no notice of the youth's flailing limbs until Danny decided to put them to use attempting to scratch at him. Vlad, only parting their lips for a moment, grabbed Danny's arms, and held them over the boy's head with one arm before he went back to work on the boy's mouth.

He used his free hand to slide under the white T-shirt Danny commonly wore. The boy gave a slight groan as if in pain when Vlad did this. This amused the man greatly, as any reaction is a good reaction.

After a moment more of assaulting the boy mouth the man pulled away to catch his breath.

Danny decided to take this minute to try to go Ghost. Even if there was a shield in the walls, Plasmius would have a harder time catching him to do...Danny couldn't even think what Vlad had planned for him.

Just as Vlad began to lean back down, Danny tried to transform. If he could transform, he could phase through the man's hands and attempt to fly. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to do much, but he'd try to put up the best fight he could.

Danny closed his eyes tightly and attempted to transform. He felt the transformation start at his waist, but go no further. He opened his eyes with a loud cry, a horrible pain erupting in his abdomen. A chuckle sounded from the man beside him.

"Ah, Daniel...how stupid do you think I am? Don't you think I thought about you transforming to get away from me?" He said as he climbed on top of the boy, straddling him, at the hips. "The ghost shield also emits the same energy that my little power shorter does. No more Danny Phantom."

"You said it was just a ghost shield!" Danny yelled angrily. He couldn't help but notice the man's erection was pressing against his right leg as the man leaned down to his face. It nearly made him sick when he felt the man's hot breath at his neck.

"Well, the power-shorter is still a BETA. It could short out at any time, that's why the shield is necessary. I can't even transform in here. Now," he chuckled, "where were we? Ah, I remember...just about here..." His words tapered off as he pressed his lips against the boys once more.

Danny felt panic raise within him. There was no way he could fight Vlad being as weak as he was. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to help him get away as he felt the man trail kisses down his jaw line.

"I don't care if I hurt you, Daniel. It's your choice. Just let loose and this can be fun for the both of us," Vlad breathed into the boy's ear. The boy shuddered as the warm air hit his neck.

Vlad took notice of this and leaned down to nibble at the boy's ear. Danny's eyes widened, and he had to stifle a moan. Why was Vlad torturing him like this? Why was he even doing this? Was he not the man that held a lust for his mother? Why the sudden change? More importantly, how far was the older man going to take this?

The older man's free hand wandered up the boy's shirt again. He ran over the boy's slightly defined stomach. Ghost hunting isn't at all about physical power, as Vlad knew, so he was unsurprised to see that the boy had hardly built up an muscle from the activity.

Danny shuddered slightly when the man's fingertips trailed around his nipple.

"Feel good, Danny?" The man asked with a chuckle.

"Get off of me, you sick bastard!" Danny said through gritted teeth. He could see a malicious glimmer in the man's eyes.

"Why would I do that? I have only just begun with you. I can't stand idly by when there are things to do, and make no mistake, I will do them."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Vlad took the opportunity to press his lips roughly against the younger boy's. He found it easier to get his tongue inside Danny's mouth this time around and prodded against the boy's tongue, which seemingly refused to move.

Danny was not going to sit around and let this happen. Not matter how weak he was, he could not live with himself if he didn't even try to fight back. He couldn't let himself get r-- no, he wouldn't even think the word. It was too horrible to imagine. He couldn't let himself get used this way without a fight.

Danny took a moment and began to struggle under the man's grip. Vlad merely tightened it. Danny knew he would be bruised there tomorrow, but he continued to try anyway. Not much good was going to happen even if he did manage to wrench his wrists away. Maybe he could flail his arms, but it would only be a matter of minutes before they would be recaptured.

"Stop moving, Daniel. I don't want to get violent with you. Don't make me," Vlad said as he forced the boy's arms against the bed's head board.

Suddenly an idea hit him. He reached over into the nightstand next to him and pulled out a pair of ecto-handcuffs. The addition of the handcuffs would allow both of his hands to be free to explore the boy.

He leaned back over and clasped his left hand into the first cuff. The then ran the chain around one of the bars on the bed's head board and, after a minute to catch the boy's flailing hand, cuffed the right one as well.

Danny looked sorrowfully at his useless hands. He bit his lip in silent defeat. If only he hadn't been so careless using his powers in the fight, he might have some strength left to get away from this monster. He didn't want to give in so easily.

"Come on, Danny. Don't be so down; like I said, this should be good for us both."

"Fuck you," Danny spat. He then felt Vlad's hand connect to his face.

"Don't use that kind of language, Daniel. It's very ungentlemanly."

Danny could care less what the man had to say at the moment. The slap had been rather hard and it had left him a bit dizzy. The older man took this chance to rip off the boy's shirt.

Danny gasped when the cold air hit him, making his nipples become hard. Vlad felt the urge to chuckle, however he subdued the need. He instead pressed his lips roughly against the boy's.

Vlad decided to take it among himself to stimulate the boy. With his right hand, he reached down and unzipped the boy's baggy trousers. Danny froze as he felt the man glide a hand under his boxers and free his limp member.

The connection their lips made broke momentarily as Vlad shifted himself to get an easier access to the boy's manhood. He placed a knee on either side of Danny's right leg and began to rub his thumb over the head of the black-haired boy's length.

The reaction was good. The boy's back arched with the feeling of Vlad's touch and he let out a loud gasp.

'Wonderful,' Vlad thought in triumph.

Vlad took the opportunity to latch his mouth to the boy's throat and began sucking, trying to find a sensitive area to get the boy hard. He ran his lips over the nape of the boy's neck, licking and nipping with his teeth as he did. Slight groans slipping from the boy's mouth as he did this.

Vlad's strokes were beginning to get the job done; he felt the boy getting harder in his hand by the minute.

Danny gritted his teeth as he attempted to stop a moan from escaping. This whole situation was horrifyingly demeaning. Not only was he not strong enough to do anything, he was getting used in the worst way possible. How was it possible that Vlad made him this good?

Danny had never had an interest in the same sex. Paulina and, recently, Sam held a places in his fantasies, but never a man. Especially not Vlad. The man, however, seemed to know what he was doing. Either he had done this with someone else, or he had a great skill with masturbation...or perhaps it was simply the fact that no one else had ever touched him so intimately.

No, even though it was impossible to ignore what was happening, he couldn't live with himself if he thought anything close to liking this. If he admitted to liking this, he could never look at his face in the mirror. He couldn't like being violated like this, not matter how it felt.

Vlad, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. He felt his own member getting harder just by watching the boy writhe beneath him. However, the fact that the boy was not begging for more was beginning to annoy him. He wanted the young halfa to beg him for the pleasure he intended to give him.

Danny felt the man pull away from the assault on his neck. He watched at the man proceeded to jerk off his boxers and pants, the cold air hitting his exposed skin.

Danny felt ashamed as he saw his member as Vlad adjusted himself. Sickening. Why did his body react like this? It was VLAD of all people.

Danny was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice what Vlad had been adjusting himself to do. He cried out when he felt the man touch him again. He threw his head back and gave a loud moan as the man engulfed the head of his length into his mouth.

Vlad ran his tongue over the tip and into the slit that was beginning to ooze precum. The boy didn't taste all that bad, and Danny seemed not to be fighting him any longer. Good, they were past the sticky point, no pun intended.

Danny moaned loudly at the man sucked on the head of his member and stroked the shaft. His breathing fastened and felt himself quickly reaching his climax. But just as he was about to come, Vlad pulled away from him, and he felt the euphoria that Vlad had caused going away.

Danny breathed unevenly for a moment. He fought with his painful manhood. Vlad could have at least had the decency to finish him off before he pulled away.

Danny's thoughts were broken when he felt Vlad reach up and unhook his right wrist. Was it possible that Vlad had finished with him? He felt his heart take a leap.

But no. Instead, Vlad merely unhooked it long enough to get the boy to roll over on his stomache, which Danny did without much argument.

Once his wrist was refastened, he watched as Vlad stepped off the bed and undressed himself. He stared at the man's body as the older halfa neatly folded his clothing and set the stacks on a chair next to the bed.

Danny felt his heart begin to race when he saw the man's erection. He had no idea how long or thick it was (nor did he really care), but it was large enough that he knew it was going to cause him a lot of pain when the time came.

The younger boy bit his lip and held his eyes shut as he felt the Vlad get back onto the bed. Danny began to shake slightly as he felt the man adjust himself behind him.

"Move your knees under you and make sure your legs are spread," Vlad said as he leaned over into the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed.

Danny shakily nodded and obeyed. There was no way of escaping what was going to happen in just a few moments.

Vlad pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He knew this was the boy's first time and didn't want to hurt him too badly. However, no matter what amount of lube he would use, the boy would still bleed. Vlad's manhood was a good ten inches long and very thick. And maybe that's how Vlad wanted it. Yes, he wanted to boy to suffer.

Watched the boy shake as he spread the lube over his erect manhood. Once he was satisfied, he lubed a few fingers; he could at least prepare the boy somewhat.

Danny cried out in surprise as he felt a finger enter his anus.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" He asked attempting to look back.

"I don't want to just shove in, and neither do you. Make no mistake, this is going to hurt, but I'm being kind. You've been good most of the time, so you shall be rewarded," Vlad said as he forced a second finger inside of the boy.

Danny clenched his teeth and cried out. The first finger merely left him with an odd feeling, but this second finger made him feel uncomfortable. How many was he going to use?

His answer came a moment later when a third finger wedged its way inside. Danny felt himself breathing hard; trying not to cry out in pain as the three digits began pumping inside of him.

Vlad enjoyed this immensely. The sounds of the boy gasping beneath him, the tightness around his fingers. He knew Danny would be in pain, but he would be feeling remarkable, and isn't that all that mattered at the moment?

After a few more moments of preparation, Vlad pulled out of the boy. He couldn't help but notice the boy stifle a gasp and a single tear ran down his cheek. That tear nearly pushed him over the edge.

He wiped his hand covered in lube on the sheets as they would need to washed after this event anyway. Once he finished, he positioned himself behind the boy, placing his hands on Danny's hips and pressing the head of his manhood to the boy's abused anus and began to force himself inside.

Danny bit his bottom lip as he felt a searing pain in his backside. He began panting as the pain began to overcome him, feeling as if he was going to be ripped in two.

Vlad was enjoying the sensation of the boy's body. He was so tight that it nearly drove him crazy, but that was to be expected with the boy's virgin body.

The older man slowly inched his way in, wanting the feeling to last, but to also cause the boy some pain. After all, Danny did try to claw at him in the beginning, so this was a wonderful punishment for them both.

When he was fully sheathed inside the boy, he began to adjust himself. He was going to add insult to injury by getting the boy to beg for release.

He soon hit the boy's prostate, causing the boy to arch his back and cry out. Vlad smirked at the wonderful reaction.

"Tell me you want more, Daniel...all you have to do is ask..." Vlad said, a hint of glee in his voice as he pumped into the boy once more, hitting the same spot.

"N-no...I don't want it. P-please stop...It hurts..."

"Of course it does. Expect it to tickle? Now, tell me you want more.."

Danny choked out a half-sob, half-moan as the man hit the spot again. He gritted his teeth. How long would the attack last if he attempted to fight against the man? How long would it last if he submitted?

The younger boy choked a sob, "please give it to me, Vlad..."

Vlad's face lit up, "Ah, ah, ahh...say, 'Please give it to me, Mr. Masters, as hard as you can'."

"Pluh-pluh-please give it to me, Mr. Mas-Masters...a-as hard a-as you can."

"Yours is my command..."

Danny felt the tears running down his face as Vlad continued to pump against his sweet spot. Oh, god how it felt good. Oh god, how it hurt. He felt thoroughly embarrassed about the tears streaming over his cheeks. Was this all Vlad's intention? To hurt him like this and get him to enjoy it? The perverted bastard.

Vlad felt his climax approaching. He also couldn't help noticing how blood was beginning to pour over his member as he continued to assault the boy. He knew the boy would bleed, but not this badly. To alleviate a bit of the guilt he felt when he saw this, he reached a hand down the boy's hip to his neglected, half-hard member and began to pump it.

Danny's squinted his eyes shut and cried out in pleasure as the man stroked his length in rhythm with his pumps. He soon felt his body moving in sync with Vlad's, forcing himself back everytime Vlad got ready to pump.

This new action put a better spin of things for Vlad. He managed to smirk through his groans, which were already audible through the sounds of slapping flesh.

Danny gritted his teeth and cried out as he reached his limit. His rocking against the man's body slowed after he came, as he was still not up to his usual strength.

It took Vlad only a moment or two longer to come. Once he finished spilling his seed into the body he collapsed on top of him, panting loudly.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, both just breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Vlad pulled his now limp member from the boy. He gave a triumphant grin as he glanced down and saw the large puddle of blood and semen that was left in the sheets.

Without any words, Vlad stood up and redressed himself, cleaning off the drying blood and semen on the already soiled sheets. He pulled a key from his pockets and unlocked the handcuffs before placing it back and leaving.

Danny gripped both of his wrists and began to shake softly. He hardly had the strength to slide off the soiled bed and onto the floor. Why had he gone along with the act? Why did he move his body in time with Vlad's? Why had he let himself like it?

Unfortunately Danny was unable to answer these questions for himself. As soon as his body hit the floor beneath him, he felt himself fall into unconsciousness.

To be continued...


	2. Information Laid Out

-1In the Enemy's Fortress

Ch. 2

This chapter is dedicated to two people... My soulmate, Alana, and the love of my life, Ryan. I hope you both enjoy it. Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the first one.. Lol, there isn't a sex/rape scene in this one.. Plenty of plot detail though.. and a -- Well, you'll have to read and find out, I don't want to ruin it for you.

* * *

Danny's thoughts when he awoke were not of the events that had caused him to pass out. His thoughts were a jumble of frantic nonsense that could not help him. He attempted to put the event out of his mind. He could hate himself later.

He hardly had the strength to move. He saw that he lay in a puddle of his own blood, that had dried and coagulated on the dark carpet since he had passed out. His rear hurt horriblely. He swallowed and looked at the door. There was no way Vlad could have forgotten to lock the door. No escape that way. There were no windows with the room, nor were there any other doors.

Danny sighed heavily. He heard his stomach growl. How long had it been since he last eaten? It didn't matter. Although his stomach yearned for sustinence, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it down without getting sick, so what was the use of eating at all?

The raven-haired boy sighed and turned over on his side, facing the bed. He reached up and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on. He was quite cold as well, as he was still lying nude on the ground, but he didn't have the energy to look for his pants, nor did he want to cover himself with the soiled sheets on the bed. He settled instead for grabbing another pillow and rested it on his lower extremities. It was not any warmer, but he didn't feel as exposed as he had before.

Danny lay there for what felt like several hours. He was unsure whether or not he fell asleep, but Vlad was there when just a second ago he was not, holding a tray of food.

Danny jumped and curled into a ball. It wouldn't do much if Vlad decided to do anything, but it made him feel better if only for a moment.

"Here, eat," Vlad said, place in front the boy, a small tray of food.

Danny looked at the food. There was a bowl of broth, a glass of milk, and a piece of bread. It looked wonderful and smelled amazing, but thinking about the feeling of having food in his stomach made him sick.

Vlad stood back and looked at the young halfa. He noticed how he did not move towards the food. He knew it had been almost a day since he had eaten; he should be starving.

"Daniel, you need to eat something."

Danny didn't answer. He thought about taking a bite of the bread to appease the man, but that thought left him when he left himself beginning to give a dry heave at the thought.

"Don't make me force it down your throat."

Danny glanced up at the man. Feeling as if on the verge of crying, he shakily spoke, "go ahead...I don't care. I'll just throw it up...then there will be blood, cum, and vomit to clean up."

Vlad glared at the boy, a growl sounding from his throat. "Fine. Don't eatt It will sit there until you decide to consume it."

The man stormed from the room, locking it behind him.

Tears brimmed over the boy's cheeks. He wanted so badly to eat, but what was the use? He knew he would throw up...

Danny felt himself beginning to sob, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't let himself feel as weak as he physically was. It was also unconstructive to hate himself at the moment. Hating or pitying himself would not help him get out of this situation. Letting Vlad see him cry wouldn't open a door of human compassion and lead to his freedom. It hadn't last night and there was no way it would work now.

Vlad marched angrily back to his study. He threw the chair back and slumped into the seat. He knew being angry wouldn't help the situation, but at least he could feel better for the moment.

Yesterday had worked out just as he planned. Probably even better than he planned. He had succeeded in dominating the one person that stood in his way of attempting to take over the Ghost Zone...

Conquering the Ghost Zone...The plan now seemed so much more possible. If he could mold Danny to his own use, then it would be a goal. But the boy was more powerful and useful than he knew, but he didn't seem interested in anything at the moment. Vlad would have to coerce him into it.

He felt a slight pang in his chest as an image of the naked boy popped into his head. He sighed angrily, shaking the image away. This shouldn't be bothering him. This was what he wanted. He has wanted the boy to hurt, he had wanted him humiliated...

So, why did he ache when he thought about the deed?

Danny managed to eat some of the food that Vlad had left him. He figured he should attempt to down some kind of sustinence, as he wouldn't get any stronger starving himself.

He nearly got sick twice once he finished the meal. He found that he could not let his mind wander. If it wandered, then it would focus on the events of the day before. He couldn't let those thoughts into his head at the moment. The memories of Vlad using him as he did were a little more then he could handle at the moment.

Instead, he concentrated on thoughts of Sam. He had no idea how the gothic girl was and that worried him terribly. What could Vlad had done to her? He made the comment that he did not kill her, but that didn't settle his mind. She could still be hurt and he had no idea if she was anyplace where help was easy to get. Surely Vlad wouldn't result to murder?

Then he thought about himself. When he didn't come home from his date with Sam, what would happen? Would Sam, for his safety, come clean about his being Danny Phantom to his parents to explain his absence? Surely Sam would tell Jazz and Tucker and the three from there would decide on the best course of action whether that be to tell his parents or not.

The worst possibility that entered his mind was that he would be there for a couple of days in this cold room. He may have to attempt to defend himself from Vlad again, but surely, he would be rescued in a few days and his family would have a new hatred for the man that would now be on the run from the law.

Danny sighed. He looked sluggishly to his right and found his pants and boxers not far from him. He groaned slightly as he raised himself up, carefully sitting on his raw rear and reached for the clothing.

However, his attention was torn away from getting his clothes on when he heard the door unlock. He felt a pang of terror when the man walked through the threshold. He quickly grabbed his clothing and shielded his body.

"Don't be so bashful, Daniel...you don't have anything I haven't seen or...for that matter, touched."

Danny glared at the man, "what do you want now? To rape me again?"

Vlad gave a loud sigh, "no, I don't want to rape you again...at least not at the moment," he said with a chuckle. "No, I've come here to check to see if you've eaten, which you have...good boy. You need to get your strength up. I like it when you have a little fight in you. Last night was almost pathedic."

The young, raven-haired boy felt a growl escape his throat. Pathedic? He mercilessly attacked him and then raped him and HE was pathedic?!

"I don't like the sound of that growl," Vlad said, lowering himself to one knee to face the boy. The boy felt a nervous pang in his stomach as the older man leaned down and pressed his lips to his.

Danny wanted to raise his hand up and punch the man. Did he have the strength? He wanted the man to hurt as he did at the moment.

Danny felt his hand form into a fist. He waited for the opportunity to show itself. It did within a moment when Vlad pulled away to look at the boy. He reared his arm back and connected his fist to the man's face.

Vlad was knocked off of the boy. He reached up and immediately grasped his left cheek and looked at the boy who was scrambling to stand. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the boy's leg and jerked him to the ground.

Vlad angrily pulled himself to his knees and crawled on top of the boy. He placed his legs on either side of the younger man and raised his fist and brought it roughly against Danny's face.

"What the fuck? What the hell were you thinking?!" Vlad cried out as he put the whole of his body weight onto the boy's hips, mashing Danny's sore lower body onto the ground.

"Did you think if you punched me you'd honestly have a shot at leaving? I told you last night, Daniel," Vlad said, insinuating the boy's name by grabbing his jaw and bringing it forward, "you belong to me now...they won't come looking for you. I have been planning this for months. Everyone believes you are dead now. The young ghost boy that went out in a ball of fury. All anyone saw was Skulker buzzing you with my power-shorter and the young, unconscious Danny Fenton falling to the Earth. They saw Technus grab you around the wrist and throw you into the building...then they saw the Box Ghost, along with Ember, destroy the edifice. However, they didn't see me fly up and turn the two of us intangible as they destroyed the building. The ghosts think you're dead, Amity Park thinks you are dead...as well as knowing your idenity. I'm the only one who knows you're still alive."

Danny felt his arms shaking. He looked at the man on top of him. Surely he wasn't speaking the truth. This had to be a lie. He remembered fighting Skulker and seeing Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost coming at him. He remembered Skulker using the Power-Shorter and his falling unconscious...whatever happened after that was up for debate.

"You're lying. There is no way that's true. My parents and friends wouldn't give up hope until they found a body," Danny said, attempting to convince himself that it was true.

"They're still cleaning up the damage. As the Mayor, I had to speak publically about the damages and appoint people to take care of the Ghost problem. Of course Maddie and Jack were screaming for blood when they saw their son get buried under a building, so they were the natural choice."

Danny was quiet. The thing on his mind was how his parents had taken the knowledge of his secret. How did they feel that he had kept such a big secret to himself for so long without telling them. Did they plan to have a burial as soon as they found his body or to dissect it and find out what caused the mutation that made him half-ghost.

...Surely his parents would desicrate his body..

However, Danny was violently torn from his thoughts as Vlad raised his hand to the boy.

"Now, Don't. You. Ever. Raise. Your. Hand. To. Me. Again." Vlad growled out angrily, indicating each word with a blow to the boy's face.

He then leaned down and roughed mashed his lips to the boy's. Danny's eyes bulged and he surpressed a gasp as the man forced his tongue into his mouth.

Danny tried to pull away, but Vlad held him to his jaw and held him close with his free hand about the boy's chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

The feeling of warmth around his naked body was calming. It almost didn't matter that it was Vlad that was hugging. It almost didn't matter that he was being forced to kiss him. In fact, Danny felt himself melt into the kiss.

He had hardly realized that he was kissing back before he returned to his senses. It scared him to think that the man had the effect on him. He had just been raped the night before and now he was naked, making out with the man on the ground.

Vlad pulled away to catch his breath. His lips didn't stay away from the boy for long before they found their way back to the boy. However, this time Vlad did not go for Danny's lips. He began to savagely attack the boy's neck.Sucking, nibbling, even biting at the flesh.

To the older man's dismay, Danny no longer seemed interested in his little games. The boy tried to struggle away, which was understandable after he had told Danny all the information and how there was not much hope for him to ever see the light of day for a long time. However, a little fight always made the experience much more fun.

Danny struggled as much as possible. He raised his arms as high as he could and attempted to claw at the man's sides and shoulders, but since the man was still fully clothes, not much damage could be done. He knew his neck would be bruised by morning, as would his face.

When Vlad finished with the boy, he stood and looked down at Danny, who was now curled up on the floor. The same pang of sadness that had hit him earlier came back as he looked at the boy.

However, the older man ignored the small spring of emotion and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Danny, on the other hand, felt disgusted with himself. How could he have left his guard down for that minute? How disgusting. It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it. He would fight against Vlad every chance he got. He wouldn't let himself be used again.

To Be Continued...


	3. Punishment

In the Enemy's Fortress

Chapter 3

To Mizu-Tatsu: It's not that odd.. A few of the ghosts have banded together before. On top of that, Skulker works for Vlad and Vlad can be very manipulative. He offered them what they wanted, Danny on a silver platter during his date with Sam. There is no way Danny could have taken on all of them and they knew that.

* * *

The next several days passed by very slowly for Danny. Vlad would not stay in the room with him for more than a few minutes. Either he would drop in and give him a meal or he would pop to give him fresh clothes.

Danny was unsure exactly that held Vlad's attention. He was just glad that he never saw the man. He finally was able to think.

Several thoughts came to the boy over those few days. He contemplated how he could get out of the room. He was no longer as weak as he was when he woke up. He had experimented with transforming at least once a day. He wanted to see if the shield that shorted his power had gone down or not.

The only problem with attempting to transform was that when it turned out that the shield was not gone, he would pass out for an unknown amount of time.

Luckily, Vlad had not walked in on him while he was passed out, or if he did, he must have assumed he was asleep.

The room he had been put in was not horrible. The bed was rather comfortable and there was a bathroom in an adjoining room. The room itself was decorated with a nightstand, a desk with a chair, and an amour. There was a chest of drawers next to the door that Danny had decided to get into. However, there were only sheets and clothing inside them, nothing worth getting excited over.

In an adjoining room there was a shower, toilet and sink. Danny had found himself in the room a lot. He felt dirty after every time Vlad would visit. He would get under the hot water and scrub his skin until it hurt. It was the only way he could look at himself in the mirror afterwards.

Danny hated seeing his reflection. It made him feel weak, even though he was not longer feeling the side-effects of the power-shorter.

Vlad gave a long sigh. He had been dealing with the press about the ghost attacks five days earlier. Jack and Maddie had been demanding a lot of money to kick start their anti-ghost war. They had put up a new ghost shield around Amity Park and had closed off their portal, as they had learned that many spirits made their way through the device.

Vlad sighed at their ignorance. Ridding the town ghosts would not save the rest of the world, nor would it get them their son back.

Another event that held his attention was the memorial service for Daniel Fenton the Amity Park Ghost Boy the day before. Vlad was required to be there not only as the Mayor, but also as a dear family friend to the 'deceased' boy.

The sorrow of the event did not faze him. At first, he feigned sadness, but had to put on the facade of a strong leader, which was not hard since he felt no sorrow at the situation to begin with.

The older man had not thought about the long term effects of holding the boy captive. Once everything died down about Danny's death, he would begin molding the boy to his liking. He would then get the teen to help him take over the Ghost world…because if Vlad was the undisputed overlord of the Ghost Realm then the world had no choice to bow to him. And once he were King, the fact that he had faked Danny's death would become insignificant.

Vlad gave a dreamy sigh and looked at the clock on his desk. It was nearing seven that night. He guessed the boy was probably hungry again. He sighed and went to go fix him something.

Daniel was not fooling anyone. Vlad knew the boy would not give up easily, even after being assaulted. He knew the young halfa was testing the barrier, which, luckily, hadn't given out yet. Even if it did, it would be only a matter of minutes before it was back online, and he couldn't leave through the back-up ghost barrier. No, there was no way he could leave the room unless he let him. Not even a power outage would matter as the room ran on generators.

Vlad made his way to the room on the far second story of his manor. He had decided to use this room against the clichéd 'dark, dungeon, lair' motif for several reasons. However, the main reason was that he wanted the boy to have SOME level of comfort while in his care.

The man placed the tray in one hand and fished out his keys from his pocket. He knocked lightly on the door and unlocked it. He walked through the door and locked himself back in. He saw the boy had seated himself at the small study table that was in the room.

"Here you are, Daniel," Vlad said as he placed the tray on the table before him.

The boy looked at the food on the tray and sighed. He didn't want to thank the man for doing something he had to do anyway, nor did he really want to eat with him standing there.

"Why do you knock?" Danny said indigently.

Vlad stared at him for a moment, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, why knock? You're just going to come in anyway."

Vlad chuckled and made his way over to the bed, across from where Danny had been sitting at the desk.

"You may actually be more trouble then you are worth," the man sighed.

"...What do you mean?" Danny asked a moment later, against his better judgment.

Vlad looked at the boy. "Well, it's not easy to fake anybody's death...there is always a bunch of paperwork to do...oh; by the way…your memorial service was yesterday."

Danny felt his chest clench. Although the man had already told him that everyone thought he was dead, it didn't quite sink in until he heard that the town had put him out of mind.

"It was a lovely gala. Everyone cried when I spoke fondly of your memory. Everyone will remember you not as a destructive ghost, but as a loving boy that worked to save his town to the very end."

Danny felt hot anger begin to boil in his stomach.

"How could you?! How dare you decide how I am going to spend the rest of my life?! I refuse to be kept here as some sex toy!" the boy shouted, clenching his fists.

Vlad chuckled, "but Danny...don't you remember? You liked it. You begged me for more."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "you made me beg."

Vlad chuckled, "I can't make you do anything...however I can be very persuasive."

"Persuasive?! You had me held down and ordered me to beg!" Danny yelled feeling somewhat dirty just by mentioning what had happened.

Vlad smiled and leaned down, close to the boy. Danny moved slightly, beginning to move away from the man. He didn't like how close the older man was getting.

The grey-haired man grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him into a rough kiss. Danny attempted to retaliate and began trying to force the man off of him. However, Vlad wasn't having it. He merely grabbed Danny's other arm and wrapped them around his waist, grasping both wrists with one hand, forcing the kiss to be more intimate.

Vlad wrapped his free arm around the boy. It was at this time the man slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring the boy's mouth.

Danny's eyes widened. 'To hell with this! I'll show him how weak and pathetic I am,' he thought wildly and he clamped his jaw down onto the man's tongue.

Vlad cried out in pain and released the boy's arms. Danny let the man's tongue loose and tumbled out of his chair, hitting the floor.

Vlad grabbed his mouth and checked his tongue for blood, which it was freely bleeding down his chin. He growled. The best way to get rid of this would be to turn into his ghostly counterpart until it healed. That was one of the upsides to being part ghost, you always seemed to heal a bit faster if you could stay transformed long enough.

However, he decided against leaving the room. If he left, it would get Danny time to plot to get away from him.

No, instead he grabbed the boy and pinned him to the ground. He raised his hand high into the air and struck the boy's face. The next several blows were fueled by anger. He wanted to see the purple bruises form on his face.

Danny regretted biting the man as he relentlessly slapped and punched him. What had he been thinking?

Vlad angrily got off the boy and walked over to the nightstand. The handcuffs and lube were still in the drawer. Danny had not thought to hide them. He didn't even want to acknowledge their existence after what had happened.

He grabbed the two items and walked back over to the dazed boy. He picked Danny up and threw him onto the bed, cuffing him once again to the bed post, Danny lying on his stomach.

Vlad took no time in stripping the boy of his pants and boxers. He saw that the boy's body was still covered in dark bruises from their encounter several days before. He had to stop himself from smiling.

Danny was vaguely aware of what was happening. He knew he had been handcuffed to the bed post, he could feel the cold air hit his lower body, but his brain still hadn't clicked on what was going on.

Vlad didn't bother with undressing this time. He just felt the need to hurt the boy in the best way possible. Hurt his body and his pride...and make him like it.

Vlad pulled his pants down to his ankles and climbed on top of the boy. He squirted out some of the lube onto his hand and began to rub it over his member. He wasn't exactly hard, but having such a 'willing' participant would change that.

He began to slide the lube up and down his shaft, trying to get himself as hard as he could, which was pretty easy, considering he had Danny to look at as he stroked his manhood.

Within a few minutes, he was ready to fuck the boy. He leaned down and adjusted the boy's legs and forced himself in, roughly and quickly. Danny screamed out in pain as the man rammed into his unprepared opening. He came back to his senses as he felt the man begin to pump into him, grasping his hips tightly.

Vlad adjusted his pumps until he was hitting the boy's prostate. The slight moan that escaped from the boy's lips let him know he had found his target.

Danny gritted his teeth as the man continued his assault. Tears were falling freely over his cheeks. It hurt much worse than before. He could feel flesh ripping, blood beginning to flow between his thighs. His breathing became labored as the man rammed against his prostate.

He hated that, through the pain, it felt wonderful. He hated it. His breathing became harder and he found it turning to loud moans.

Vlad grinned as he saw the boy's member getting hard. He almost wanted to make the boy cum, but decided against. He didn't want to give him too much pleasure. After all, it was still a punishment.

Vlad slowed his pace. "Tell me you want it, Daniel," the older man breathed.

Danny attempted to slow his breath, but it was no use. It hurt so badly, it wasn't worth telling the man he wanted to continue.

"Vlad…stop. Please, it hurts..."

Vlad answered this was another firm thrust against his prostate, causing a moan to come from the boy's mouth, "ah ah ah…come on, Daniel. Tell me you want it."

"It's not worth it," Danny said quietly. He was ashamed that he liked it enough to start getting hard.

Vlad held back the urge to strike the boy. Instead he reached down and began to stroke the boy's semi-hard length.

Danny cried out as Vlad masterfully stroked his manhood.

"Come on, Daniel…tell me you want it…tell me you want me to fuck you," Vlad said with a smile as he leaned up and licked the tears from his face.

Danny's moans became louder as the man made him harder and harder. He could feel tears brimming over his cheeks once again. He could feel his hips beginning to move in motion with the man's strokes. It wouldn't be long before the man would begin pumping against his prostate again. He buried his head into the pillow in front of him.

"F-fuck me, Vlad," A muffled voice called from pillow.

"Gladly..." Vlad said with a smirk and began to force himself in and out of the boy.

The pain seemed to leave his body as he moved his hips roughly in motion with Vlad's. Since he wasn't as weak as he had been before, when he forced his body back onto the older man, he felt the man completely fill him up.

The young boy's moans became louder and louder as they were in sync with each other. Vlad felt himself nearing his climax. His groans and grunts wouldn't have given him away. He didn't scream in pleasure like the young boy did.

When Vlad came, he removed his hand from Danny's length, bring it to the boy's hips. He reared back and forced his manhood in as hard as he could; emptying his fluid into the boy.

Danny's hard-on was still throbbing angrily. Vlad breathed for a moment before fishing out his key ring from his pocket and releasing the boy's hands.

The younger boy looked embarrassedly down at his painful member. He needed his release, but he didn't want to finish himself off in front of the other man.

"Go ahead..." Vlad said thickly, with a grin. "Finish it."

Danny took in a deep breath. He felt his hand jump at the chance. He tried to refrain as long as he could, but the painful throbbing overcame him. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached his hand down and began to stroke his member. He leaned his head back, not wanting to see the puddle of blood and cum forming between his legs that was in view, and began to stroke harder.

Vlad felt a reaction from his own member as he watched the boy fondle himself. He almost felt the urge to begin to do the same, but stopped himself. He was exhausted enough as it is.

Danny moaned loudly as he stroked himself faster. He could feel the moistness of his precum dripping down from the head, lubricating his hand, helping his hand slide faster up and down his member.

Finally, he felt himself reach his limit and he cried out as he felt his release. Danny felt his cum trickle down off of his hands ontop the sheets below him.

Vlad smirked and pulled the boy forward and pressed his lips to his. The older man forced his tongue into Danny's mouth. This time the exhausted boy pushed his tongue back into the man's mouth, tasting the irony taste of blood. He decided to make Vlad happy so he would leave. He felt ashamed and wanted to be alone.

Vlad's eyes opened out of surprise and he paused for a moment. Once he over came the immediate surprise he continued, battling the boy's tongue for dominance, which he won easily.

This continued for several minutes until Vlad pulled away for breath. Danny noticed off-handedly that his tongue was no longer bleeding; the red liquid had dried on his chin.

"Good boy, Daniel...I told you that you wanted me to have you. If you're a good boy, I promise it won't hurt next time," Vlad said softly, nibbling the boy's ear. It was obvious that his tongue had swollen after the younger boy bit it.

Danny's eyes opened widely and he pushed the man away from him, "Go away, Vlad." Vlad noticed the quiet surprise in the boy's voice.

"Your wish is my command..." Vlad said as he climbed off the bed. He pulled his pants up and made his way out the door, locking it behind him.

Danny, on the other hand, was not nearly as content with himself. He had completely fallen into the scene the man had set for him. Vlad had hurt him and Danny had liked it. Danny had even asked for more…as he had last time.

Danny made his way to the bathroom, wondering exactly how much power the older man actually had over him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Love to all.. There was a small scene that I decided to remove since it invovled a story/plot change I wasn't prepared to take... Not that any of my fanfiction ever has plot, hahahaa.. 


	4. A Sort of Compromise

In the Enemy's Fortress

Chapter Four: A Sort of Compromise

* * *

It was day sixteen of Daniel's confinement. 

He had had the boy for over two weeks, and things were beginning to cool around Amity Park. Danny was still on everyone's mind, but now they had to deal with Jack and Maddie's strict new code to deal with ghosts.

They're campaign worked very well. They would threaten them off-handedly by telling the rebellious person that Danny had been like that as well and to look at what had happened to him.

To say the least the small jibes worked very well on the people in the town.

Excellent, unbeknownst to Jack and Maddie, they were making his take over easier and easier. Once the townspeople were afraid enough of the ghosts, once they had a powerful grip on the town, they were less likely to disobey him.

Amity Park maybe only a small beginning, but at least he was getting somewhere.

He did run into a few problems, mainly dealing with Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Despite the fact that the demolished building had been burned thoroughly before the fire department could put out the blaze, they didn't want to take that into consideration. They were convinced he had something to do with Danny's "death". Which they were correct, but who was going to believe them? All it appeared to be were the rantings of two upset teenagers dealing with a friend's death.

Danny cried out as he awoke from a light sleep he had not realized he had fallen into. He shook his head and sat up on the bed. He raised a hand up to his forehead and wiped away the cold sweat from his brow.

Nightmares had plagued his sleep for the last several nights. In his dreams, he relived the nightmare of Vlad forcing himself upon Danny. The young halfa felt the man touch him, hurting him, making him beg for more.

Danny didn't understand the man's methods. Why did he want him to enjoy the situation? Was the method to force him into submission? Did he want Danny to enjoy the pain? Why?

Danny shook his head and wiped a stray tear from the top of his cheek. He looked over to the nightstand at the small, wind-up clock to his side. The clock read two thirty in the morning. He sighed loudly and laid back down against the pillow.

Over the last ten days, Danny had begun to lose hope that he would ever leave the room. He had tried to think of a way to get past Vlad. He knew he couldn't reason with the man and began to think of ways to try to hurt him, which were just as unlikely.

He had frantically searched the room for anything to debilitate the older man. He had a few options, but all were unlikely. More or less his options were to break a leg off of a chair or to shatter the mirror and hope a shard large enough survived.

But if neither of those things worked, Vlad would certainly reprimand him and make his chance of escape even more unlikely. He had to try to think of a better plan to get out of the room.

The young man had also stopped testing the barrier after he regained consciousness one afternoon, two days ago, in Vlad's arms.

Danny tried not to think about what had happened next, but the thoughts forced their way in. He remembered Vlad slapping him across his face as he was coming too. He remembered how Vlad had pinned him down forced himself onto the boy. He remembered being stripped of his clothing and raped. He remembered being forced to like it again. He remembered how this time he begged for more without being asked to.

Another thing that was on the boy's mind was whether or not the last few times had been rape. He remembered telling the man to get off of him and to leave him alone. However, once everything got going he couldn't help but like how the man made him feel. He couldn't help but moan and ask for more. Was it still rape?

He always felt dirty afterwards. The young boy would always sit in the shower for long periods of time after the man would leave. He would stay under the hot water and try not to cry, try to block the events from his mind and convince himself that he did not actually like what would happen.

When he would feel the dirtiest was when he began to sob. His emotions would always get the better of him, and when they did, he would scrub at his skin, trying to get the dirt he felt off of him. It wouldn't leave though. He would continue to feel dirty. He couldn't feel clean. Every time Vlad touched him he felt less and less pure.

He had convinced himself that it was still rape. Even though he had liked it in the end, he had still said 'no' when Vlad began. It was the only thing that really sustained him after every attack.

The young boy was still terribly confused by his sexuality. As long as he could remember, Paulina, Sam, and even Valerie held places in his heart. They were the girls that he fantasized about the most. He had had several wet dreams about all three of them. He had never been turned on by a man before.

Qwan, Dash, Tucker...none of the guys in school were attractive to Danny. He never though anything more about them then just guys.

However, whatever Vlad did, it certainly worked. He could make Danny moan in pleasure. He could hurt him so badly that it felt wonderful. He knew just want to make Danny beg for more.

Danny shook his head and looked at the clock once more, it was now after three. He shuddered slightly, not wanting anymore of the thoughts to plague him as he lay down and fell into sleep once more.

Danny jumped and awoke quickly from his un-restful sleep when he heard the man knock. He heard the rustle of keys and the lock release. He clenched his fists when the man walked into the room.

Vlad sat the tray on the desk and walked over to the boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs, "Good morning Daniel. Did I wake you? How are you today?"

Danny didn't answer. Vlad knew he was in pain. The older man had beaten him the day before yesterday for his little rebellious act of testing the barrier.

"Answer me, Daniel," the voice said calmly.

Danny again didn't answer. He sighed loudly and turned to face the man on his opposite side, a grunt escaping from his lips as he did.

"Does it look like I'm feeling peachy? You beat and raped me the other day, if you can recall."

"Ah, but Daniel…don't you remember? You were begging for more just as I began. I must be getting better for you. It must not hurt anymore if you're screaming out my name."

Danny looked down at the bed as he began to blush. Although it did hurt at first, Vlad had found a spot on his neck that turned him into putty when the man placed his lips on it. It had felt wonderful.

"Now, stop with all this 'rape' nonsense. If you enjoy it, it can't be rape…can it? You wanted me," Vlad said as he attempted to pin the boy between his arms.

Danny cried out and rolled off the bed away from the man. His ribs screamed in pain from this action, but at least he was out of reach for the moment.

"Come on, Daniel. I tell you what…if you give me oral, I won't touch you tonight."

Danny stared at the man from the opposite side of the bed, "what?"

"You heard me. Make me cum and I won't try anything tonight."

Danny was quiet as he considered this. He didn't like the idea of putting the man's erection into his mouth, but he liked the idea of the man assaulting him even less.

"Tonight and tomorrow," Danny said softly.

Vlad smiled and chuckled, "You've got a deal."

Danny crawled around the side of the bed to see that Vlad had adjusted himself to where he was sitting on the edge. Danny pawed his way over to the man.

"Go ahead," Vlad said looking at the boy who was adjusting himself between the man legs. "Don't try biting this time either. You won't like the outcome of that."

Danny said nothing. He inhaled deeply and raised his hands up to unfasten the man's pants. He took a shaky breathe as he unbuttoned them, revealing the gray pair of boxers the man had on. Vlad moved slightly so Danny could get the pants down to his ankles.

The boy's hands shook slightly as he placed his fingers between the elastic band and the man's skin. He took a moment to calm himself before he began pulling them, revealing Vlad's already hard member.

Danny didn't move. He just stared at the man's erection. He didn't want to suck the man off. He didn't want to man to receive any kind of pleasure. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to have his dick ripped off, bronzed, and handed back to him.

"Come on, Daniel. We don't have all day."

Danny gulped audibly. "I…I can't do it," he said finally.

Vlad's gaze narrowed at the boy. "Fine. I guess I'll have to take things into my own hands, won't I?"

Before Danny could protest, he felt Vlad force his manhood into his mouth.

When Vlad finished with him Danny gagged for a few minutes. The whole incident had made it hard for the boy to breath and he choked on the man's distasteful semen.

Danny watched Vlad stand and adjust his clothing. "I will keep my side of the deal; you have nothing to worry about. Now, eat your breakfast."

The black-haired boy continued to sputter as the man left, locking him in the room. He immediately felt as if he were going to be sick.

Danny gritted his teeth and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the porcelain bowl, vomiting loudly into it. He leaned his arms on the seat and placed his head on top of them, crying loudly. He throat hurt through his muffled screams he had made as Vlad assaulted the back of his throat.

Fortunately, Vlad was kind enough to leave him a toothbrush, which he used to scrub at his teeth until his gums bled. Even though it hurt, tasting blood was better than tasting the man.

Danny placed the bright blue tooth brush next to the sink after he cleaned out the bristles. He felt tears brimming in his eyes as he sighed loudly and shakily. He decided it was time for him to take another long shower.

He undressed quickly, throwing his clothing without a care to the ground. They were garments that Vlad had given him to wear since his own were still being cleaned. He turned the faucet to make the water as hot as possible. One of the possibly best things about this manor was the abundance of hot water.

He stood under the flow for a few minutes, before sinking down to sit in the bottom of the tub. He couldn't live like this much longer. It was imperative that he found a way out of there. He couldn't let Vlad win so easily.

Danny's actions after their encounters seemed to be set in stone. Judging by his rising water bill, the boy was taking long showers. However, Vlad didn't mind. Danny was washing away evidence as he did this. Danny was cleaning up the crime scene for him, why would he care?

Vlad sighed as he sat down in his large armchair behind his desk. Things were moving at a faster pace than he had anticipated. He had expected Danny to put up a bigger fight…perhaps his expectations were too high.

Vlad sighed as he pulled his wrist up to his face, looking over his watching before he pressed a button on the side, "Skulker, Begin with the next step."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry that I didn't write anything descriptive, I just wasn't really in the mood…I've given you two rape scenes and a make-out, so if you need a fix, reread chapters 1-3, lol. More to come, thank you for reading and reviews are deeply enjoyed. 


	5. Reflection

In the Enemy's Fortress

Chapter Five: Reflection

I want to make a confession about this fanfiction.. I think you all should know that there was no planned storyline for this at all (except something to do with Skulker). I have been pulling all of this thus far from out of nowhere.. So, I'm sorry if things start to get bad/boring. If you give me a review with suggestions, I may use them.

I realize that the characters aren't exactly in character.. For one, Danny isn't quite himself. He'd probably be more apt to kick ass and take names and Vlad probably would have more sence than to risk everything by raping Danny (he'd probably try to mold him without him realizing it). The actual Vlad is a thinker. He makes situations that people walk into and act just as he plans. Lol, though sometimes he doesn't think things completely through (Example: Phantom Planet)

I apologize for Danny's tactlessness in this chapter. He's a bit too bunt, but only to show his contempt to Vlad.

* * *

Danny looked lazily at the wall of his room. Vlad had kept his promise thus far, coming in later that evening to give him something to eat.

The young boy did not have the urge to eat and the man reprimanded him for not touching his breakfast. Danny didn't care, however. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep anything down.

He didn't realize how much weight he was beginning to lose until he noticed how his jeans began to slide down his hips everytime he stood. He had to tighten his belt to keep them up. His shirt also became much more baggy than it had been before as well.

A knock on the door came and a moment later, Vlad entered.

"I have come to see if you've eaten. Which you have not. You better give me a good reason as to why."

Danny looked at the man with a glare. "Because everytime I try to put something in my mouth, I think about putting your dick there and I nearly get sick."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Have it your way, don't eat. I just worry, you're loosing a lot of weight, Daniel."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a toy to you...you shouldn't care about my person well-being."

There was a loud sigh, and Vlad sat on the bed next to the younger man.

"I'm not as bad as you make me out to be...I wanted you to be my son, Danny. You, Maddie, and Jazz...I was ready to take all of you in as my family."

"Son?! Family?! This is how you'd treat me if I were your son? You sure have a warped sense of family."

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't have touched if you came along quietly in the beginning. It wasn't until I was denied by you that my interest grew. Daniel, you have no idea how valuable you really are."

"If I'm so valuable, why do you seem so intent on breaking me? If something is worth something, shouldn't you treat it with care?" Danny said with eyes narrowed.

Vlad was quiet for a moment. He laid back on the bed, next to Danny, who shuffled away from the man. He didn't want to be closer to the man than he had too. Too bad their deal did not also include Vlad staying away from him.

"Would you like to add another day of no violence towards you?"

Danny cautiously looked at the man. "What do you want?"

"To hold you," Vlad said without a breaking a beat.

"W-what do you mean? Our deal was that you wouldn't touch me for two days!"

"Exactly, that's why I'm willing to add another day to the agreement...Is it a deal, Daniel?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before answering, "how long?"

Vlad grinned. "An hour for a whole 'nother day of not seeing me longer than a few minutes, a couple of times a day."

Danny gave a sigh, another day seemed like an ideal exchange for an hour of being held by someone else. However, this other person was the man who had raped and beat him. Danny didn't think he could trust the man.

Danny shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He didn't want the man to touch him. Touching him was nearly as bad as raping him. The closer the man, the dirtier he felt. He could already smell the man from their short distance as it was and if they got any closer, Danny would be engrossed with the arouma of the older man.

"I...I don't know," Danny said finally. "Why do you want to?"

Vlad sighed loudly. "Daniel, you don't seem to understand the situation that you're in. I'm giving you a choice; I have to explain nothing. Now, last chance, yes or no?"

Danny sighed dejectedly, "Okay..."

Vlad smirked at the boy. "Now, come closer."

The young man nodded his head and took a deep breath. He rose up on his hands and feet and swung his hips until they were adjacent with the man beside him. He took a second to adjust himself next to Vlad.

Vlad noticed how stiff and robotic the boy's movements were as he closed the space between them. However, he really hadn't expected the boy to warm and limber.

Vlad reached out the arm he had been laying on and pulled the boy to his chest. He nestled Danny's head under his chin and reached down with his opposite arm to force the boy's lower body forward as well. When he was happy, he wrapped the upper appendage firmly under the boy's arm, around his back.

Being wrapped in the man's arms was not as bad as it had seemed. Danny had honestly missed being this close to someone. He missed hugging his parents, he missed the closeness of his two best friends, he missed being around anyone, really.

Even though the isolation had only been about two weeks, it seemed so much longer since he had human contact. He spent most of his time concentrating on how to get out of the room so he wouldn't have to think about his family and friends. He was continually trying to think of ways to get out of the room, and get back to them.

Danny sighed and adjusted his head slightly to see the man's chin. He quickly turned his head back down, not wanting to look at the man that was forcing him to be in this awkward situation. He closed his eyes and tried to just wait out the hour.

Vlad smiled and began to run his hand up and down Danny's back, feeling the boy stiffen. He furled his face into the boy's clean hair. Danny did a good job keeping himself clean, and he used the shampoo that the older man had left in here. A scented shampoo and the boy's natural smell floated up into his nostrils.

Danny began to relax at the friction the man was making on his back began to warm him. The feeling felt wonderful and warm. The man didn't smell too badly either. He smelled of cologne. He knew the smell, he fell in love with the smell after his family's first visit to his house.. and almost loved their encounters for that sweetfragrance. It would always flood the room when Vlad entered, and it remained in the room after he left.

Only now, the scent reminded him not of the sweet-smelling man that tormented him every once in a while with his "ghostly" antics of world domination, but of the man that violently attacked him on more then one occasion.

Without warning, Vlad flipped Danny over. Danny gasped out and looked back at the man.

"Calm down, I was slightly uncomfortable in that situation," Vlad murmured as he pulled Danny back to him.

Vlad felt the boy calm in his arm as he drapped his arm over the boy. He placed his hand on Danny's chest, feeling the boy take in a deep breath as he did. He chuckled slightly at he ran his hand up and down the boy's chest, placing his head in the nape of the boy's neck.

Danny felt self-conscious when he heard the man chuckle. He felt a cold, shaky sensation float down from his neck, down his spine as he felt the man's chest heave slightly as he breathed. He found his chest heaving in sync with the man's.

Vlad decided to see how far this 'holding' could go. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with much, but it would be nice to see what he could do.

The man trailed his hand slowly up and down his chest, pressing lightly on the material of Danny's shirt. He began to trail down lower and reached for the edge of Danny's shirt, causing the boy to jump.

"You said only holding!" Danny cried out suddenly, grabbing the shirt from the man.

"Understood. I am merely holding the edge of your shirt, am I not?" Vlad said, adjusting himself to whisper in the boy's ear. He grinned when he saw the boy shiver.

"Vlad, I'm keeping my clothes on, and so are you," Danny said shakily.

Vlad chuckled he hadn't even planned to undress the boy, but he would bounce on the opportunity to cut a deal with him.

"Okay...I'll barter with you. Since we never decided about clothing, I'll change my mind about taking you're shirt off if I can kiss you," Vlad whispered.

"Vlad...no, you said just holding me! I--" however, he was interrupted. He was reasoning the missing shirt versus the kiss. If Vlad was able to touch him, he might be able to make him moan, and that wouldn't be bearable. However, if he were to kiss him, then he could just block it from his mind, think of something else.

"5...4...3...2--"

"Fine!" Danny cried out, obviously frusterated. "Just...just for a minute though..."

Vlad smiled and pressed his lips hungrily against Danny's. The boy tried to keep his mind off of the man, trying to think about the bath he would take after this, how he would scrub at his teeth. However, when the man trailed his kisses over Danny's jaw to his ear, quickly finding the sensitive spot behind the teen's ear.

Danny quickly regretted letting the man kiss as he reluctantly cried out in pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he felt the man reach over and begin to caress his face. Vlad pulled away from the boy's small pleasure spot on his ear and pressed his lips, once again, firmly against the boy's.

He was met with a bit of resistance this time from the boy, but he managed to gain access to Danny's mouth again. However, just licking the inners of Danny's mouth was beginning to bore him. He wanted a reaction.

Vlad moved the hand he had used to caress Danny's back to caress and rested it on his groin, causing Danny to cry out. The teen reacted quickly, grabbing the man's hand and breaking their kiss.

"No...just kiss," Danny said breathlessly.

Vlad smiled and obliged. He didn't want to force the boy to do a thing at that moment.

The older man dived back down and swooped his lips into another kiss, prodding the boy's tongue as he began to massage that spot behind Danny's ear with his fingers.

Danny cried out, his back arching. He felt himself whimper through the kiss as he began to move slightly, giving Vlad easier access to him.

He was unaware at how far away their touching was from just letting Vlad hold him. He turned a blind eye to the fact he was forcefully kissing Vlad back as well. And he paid no mind to the fact that his hands began to wonder and he began to hold the man's face in the palms of his hands, forcing their bodies closer.

Vlad was extremely satified with their progress when he felt Danny's hads begin to slide down and drift beneath his shirt. He was sure that the boy would be angry with him about this later, but for the moment, if Danny wanted to explore, he was welcome too.

However, when it came to unbuttoning his shirt, he stopped him, He had promised to do no more than kiss him, which had progressed farther than he thought it would. Vlad knew Danny was caught up in the moment and it was up to him, for once, to be the responsible party.

"That's quite suffient, Daniel," Vlad said, as he broke their kiss.

Danny blushed brightly as he watched Vlad look at his watch, "There's still about fifteen more minutes to our hour, but I will let you go early," he said with a smile.

The boy watched as Vlad stood up from his spot on the bed and adjusted his clothing. "Now, don't forget to eat...I don't need you to suffer from malnutrition. Promise me you'll eat?"

Danny averted his gaze to the sheets and nodded his head.

"Good boy! I shall see you in the morning with your breakfast," Vlad said as he grabbed the untouched breakfast of that day.

Danny nodded his head. "Okay," he said with a whisper as he watched the man leave and heard him lock the door behind him.

When he was sure the man was gone from that wing of the house, he lazily stood and went to his bathroom. He didn't feel as disgusting as he thought he would after their encounter. He still felt the need to clean himself, but it wasn't as urgent as before.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked a lot thinner than he had two weeks ago, when he had first woken up. His ribs were beginning to show distinctively on his chest.

Danny placed his cupped hands beneath the facuet and splashed water to his face. He shook head and reached over for his tooth brush. He could taste Vlad and wanted to be rid of the flavour.

----------------------------------

Vlad walked into his bedroom with a sigh. He had taken care of the tray before coming up here, something he wasn't exactly used to doing, but he was getting use to it.

The man had fired the entire staff that worked in his manor before he began the alterations to the room in which Danny stayed. The less eyes that watched him work, the better. No one was fully in on his plan, he had thought this through this time. Partnering with people entirely always had been a bad idea.

He awaited news from Skulker.. However, he knew it could be several days before the ghost hunter got back to him with news of his current excursion. He could only hope the hunter could get what he sent him after.

..If he couldn't, his plan could go no farther

To Be Continued..

* * *

Sorry there is such a fixation on smell in this chapter... I feel like you can draw a stronger bond with someone if you learn their fragrance.. It's weird, because I miss people by thinking of their scent, haha. 


	6. Kidnapped

In the Enemy's Fortress

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Haha, I was rereading the first five chapters and I have realized... This fic has such a fan service.

If you haven't read "Kidnapped" by Robert Louis Stevenson, do yourself and favour and do so.

* * *

Vlad clacked lazily at his computer. He was trying to find a way to spend his time until he was contacted by Skulker with news.

The town was firmly in order, thanks to Jack and Maddie. There were little to no ghost reports. The married couple had gone into their lab, hired a team of workers and tightened security on their ghost portal, which they learned that many of the spirits used to make it in. They also learned to track random rips, capturing the spirits as soon as the enter the town.

There also seemed to be a problem beginning to pop up with Samantha and Tucker. They just couldn't accept Danny's death, especially since Vlad had presided over the funeral. They had tried to break into his manor twice since Danny's funeral.

However, they were stopped before they entered the house both times. They were convinced Danny was not dead. They believed that since they had not been contacted by Danny's free ghostly side that it was not possible that they were dead. Hmm, perhaps he needed to have a conversation with them to enlighten their view.

Because, honestly, Vlad realized he does not know what happens when a halfa dies. There are only two known in the world and both are still alive and kicking.

It had honestly made him wonder about what would happen when he or Danny died. None of the spirits he has spoken with ever spoke of remembering their lives, and the ones that did claimed they did not remember well. However, they believed that their spiritual persona had something to do with what they did when the where alive.

..But none of these spirits, as far as they know, were ever part-ghost when they were alive.

Vlad sighed as he glanced at his watch. He knew there was nothing new to see by looking at the device, but it helped alleviate his anxiety for the moment as he did.

There were stories in the ghost world of a staff of power like no other. This staff was unlike anything he had attempted to go after before. As much as he wanted it, he had no idea exactly how to get it to work once he did get it. He had been spending his free time searching the internet for any idea on how to use it, since sometimes ghost history found it's way into human mythology.

He growled and angrily pushed his chair away from his keyboard when his search continually came up with no answer. He had half a mind to ask Skulker, since the ghost seemed to know which staff he was referring too. However, if he did that, then the hunter would realized that the man had no idea the significance of the staff, which was untrue. He just needed to know how to use it.

Damn, he needed to go to the library.

He swiveled his chair around and checked the ghost shield and power shorter. He grimaced, slightly annoyed that he could not visually check on the boy with a camera, but he could not risk someone wondering in and seeing the boy on a screen.

He had not invited anyone over to his home in sometime. He tried as best as he could to keep his home and work life separate. He had to refuse many hints to a dinner party at his home by many of the upperclass and social climbers that wondered into his office every now and then.

The man checked his watch and saw it was half past noon. He needed to take Danny his lunch. He had brought him a small breakfast at about seven this morning and was sure the boy wouldn't mind a light lunch of some kind.

After he left yesterday, he found Danny was eating a bit better. He had at least finished his lunch and dinner that night.

He stood, forcing the chair behind him. He turned off the monitor of his computer and walked out of his study to the kitchen.

He thought carefully about what to give the boy. He personally had grown up with eating broths and light salads for lunch, but he was sure that due to Danny's middle class raising, he probably ate a lot of potato chips and processed sandwich meats. Ugh.

Vlad hated the thought of putting bologna in his own stomach, let alone giving it to someone else. He decided on a peanut butter sandwich, a banana, and a sodapop. He placed everything on the tray and made his way from this kitchen to the boy's holding room.

He rapped lightly and let himself in.

When he entered, he saw the boy sitting at the desk, reading a book. On closer inspection, the book had apparently been pulled from the shelf across the room.

"You're reading?" he asked as the he set the tray in front of the boy.

"Yes, what else is there to do?"

Vlad gave a sideways smile, "Kidnapped by Robert Louis Stevenson? I read that in my youth.. I always thought it was an amazing story."

Danny gave a sigh and closed the book, "I think the main character is gay."

"Oh?"

"Yes.. David Balfour, after his father dies, his uncle sells him into ..slavery," he started slowly, "to make sure he can't get his rightful inheritance. Then on the ship, he gets beaten, thrown around.. He has to take the place of a kid who died right before his eyes. Then this shipwrecked guy, Alan Breck Stewart, gets taken on board and David saves his life right before the ship crashes. Then, once he got off the island.. Instead of trying immediately to get back home and trying to get his inheritance from his uncle, he goes on a three-month search for that guy from the ship.. It seems pretty gay to me."

"Ah, well, I'll try not to ruin the ending, but.. Consider it this way. David had nothing to go home to but an uncle that would do nothing but try to kill him again. Perhaps it wasn't love that convinced David to look for this man, but the idea that Mr. Alan Breck Stewart offered some possible protection that wasn't available to him back home."

Danny was silent for a moment before he replied, "I liked the story better when David was gay... It made it more interesting."

Vlad chuckled, "I agree. I have never heard that twist on it before."

There was an uneasy silence after Vlad finished speaking. Danny looked up nervously at the man. It was strange that some times he could speak to the man so easily and at other times he was afraid to meet the man's eyes.

The boy had plenty of inner turmoil to consider since their last encounter the day before. He thought constantly about how the man had badly hurt him but how he had been so willing to force things along. He gritted his teeth and looked back down at his book.

Vlad was no Alan Breck. Vlad wasn't there to save him from an evil uncle. There was no romance about it. If anything, Vlad was the evil uncle that held Danny as a slave for his own personal gain. He sighed and looked back down at the book's cover, wanting the man to leave so he could finish reading in peace.

When the man did not immediately leave, but walked over to his book shelf and investigated what else was there another question popped into his mind. Why did he want Danny here? Was he merely a sexual toy or did Vlad have other plans? Knowing the man's previous schemes, there was another reason why he was here. Vlad never let his resources go to waste.. Which is what Danny was. A resource in whatever he was planning to do.

He had decided against asking the man anything. Vlad was in the position where he didn't have to answer questions and everything would be nothing but a futile attempt to get information. He's learn more by interrogating a picture of the man then the actual biological organism infront of him.

Danny supposed that if the man hadn't killed him yet, then he had some use. It was most likely some scheme to try to take over the Ghost Zone, as was his normal ideas involved. Danny could guess that he would be used as a pawn. He could guess that by assaulting him, he intended to break him.

That was as much as he could get out of the situation without know any details. He wished there was a way that he could talk to the man about it, but he'd probably have to make a deal with him and Vlad's deals were never fair for the boy.

"Well, enjoy your lunch and that book. I shall return with your dinner later. I have much to finish.. Having you here has been quite the distraction."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Ah, well, if I'm distracting you, I should just leave. I've over-stayed my welcome."

Vlad smirked when he saw that the boy didn't even move from his spot as he made those remarks. It almost sounded as if the boy were flirting with him.

He shook the accusation off, it was impossible. That young man hadn't been won over just yet. He was merely being sarcastic, wanting him to leave. Danny still hated.

..And how could the boy feel any different? He was being kept here against his will and discretely being broken by the man who was holding him prisoner. He was being forced into situations that Danny, never in a million years, would even attempt to put himself into that positions.

He sighed to himself and decided to take his leave.

Danny watched at the man left the room, relieved to see him gone, but also a bit saddened. Vlad was kind of tolerable to be around when he wasn't being violent of domineering.

The man was intelligent. The whole being kidnapped and held prisoner wouldn't be as horrible as it was for him it Vlad didn't take advantage of him. If Vlad had decided not to rape Danny, they might actually be having conversations and the like..

But no.. No matter how much he yearned for the physical contact that Vlad gave him, it was not worth reliving the memories of when the man violated him. He couldn't get over it. It had been rape plain and simple. Even if he did enjoy it in the later part, it was still rape. He had demanded that Vlad stop, but the man continued nonetheless.

..But once he felt the man's warmth and the way the man felt when he pressed his lips forcefully against his own, he seemed to forget about the rape. He didn't concentrate on the loathing he felt for the man when they were close. It felt like it didn't even matter anymore.

Danny shook his head and wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged himself for a moment. He was not physically hurting anymore. He knew it was all emotional. The boy sighed as he didn't know whether or not he could get over the fact that he had been violated in such a way.

He had heard of people being raped and attacked, and he had even wondered how they had dealt with it. He knew that some people couldn't. Some killed themselves to end their suffering. But he saw that as the weak way out. He wasn't going to be weak. If he died, then Vlad won... the man would loose a valuable asset, but he still won the war.. and he couldn't let Vlad have a victory like that.

The only way for Danny to win, as he saw it, was the preserve until he was able to hurt Vlad back just as badly as he had hurt Danny. He just needed to bide his time and deal with what the man was dishing out to him.

However, the only way for Danny to win was to escape and it appeared as if that was not too likely.

He silently ate the food Vlad had left for him, wanting to eat the sandwich before the bread became stale. The peanut butter was good, but it would have used jelly. He looked at the banana, trying to decide whether or not he should but it with his sandwich. He decided against it and ate the fruit separately. The soda Vlad had given him was a diet, no caffeine Pepsi. Danny wasn't too big on the diet soda. The caffeine would have shook him up a bit, make him feel a bit livelier, but since there was none, he felt the same as before.

When he finished, he placed the plate back on the tray and look at the book. He decided it was a good idea to read.

A thought struck him as he crawled into his bed with his book. What if Vlad was Alan Breck Stewart to his David Balfour? What if he was the man that was helping him through a life of being trapped by his parents and friends, helping him finally reach a sense of freedom he didn't have before.

He, however, shook the thought from his head. The only freedom he had was to decide whether or not to struggle when the man decided to hold him down. It was Danny's decision to decide whether or not he wanted to like what he was feeling when the older man touched him... And what kind of freedom was that?

Danny looked at the cover of the book, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. He placed the book on the nightstand beside him. He didn't want to know if David had a happy ending.. David was not Danny.. There was no way the fictional character's plight was going to help him feel better and give him a better look of his own situation.

This story made him sick.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Sorry about all the Kidnapped references.. I grew to love that story whenever I had to do a research paper on Stevenson last year. I don't know if I'll reference the story again.

I decided to have a no fanservice in this chapter, just to see whether or not I could do it.. So, here you go.. Sorry for how short this chapter was.

I've also decided to alternate writing chapter for Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean and this fic. HP&PotC is almost finished, so this should only happen for a few more chapters.

This chapter is also currently UNBETA'd. It will probably be updated in a few days with a BETA'd version, so watch out for that.


	7. The Power Over You

In the Enemy's Fortress

Chapter Seven: The Power Over You

I'm trying to look at Danny's psychological side in this chapter.. How this is all affecting him and how his will is dwindling. I kinda felt bad after writing this chapter. Haha, read on and find out why.

* * *

Danny spent his final day alone thinking. There was not much else he could do. He had refused to finish reading the novel he had started the day before. If the book had a happy ending in any way, it would mock the situation that he was in. A kind of 'haha, I got out of it okay. What are YOU planning on doing?' kind of attitude.

The teen sighed and curled up on his bed. He had been thinking a lot about the gray-haired man since he woke up. He was still ever so confused about the way he felt. When Vlad was away, Danny hated him. He didn't want to see him or be around him.. But when the man came close, it was almost as if he were under his spell. Danny liked the closeness that the man have given him despite the fact he had been raped so violently by him. It was almost as if everything would be okay if Vlad at least held him in his arms afterwards.

It almost hurt to think this way, but Danny had to be honest with his feelings. It wouldn't help to lie to himself anymore. If he couldn't trust himself with his own emotions, then he couldn't trust himself at all, which would make it impossible to trust himself to get out of his current situation.

He shook his head and stood. He needed to stretch out his limbs. It wasn't a good idea to stay in bed all day anyway.. Not that there was anything else to do.

He had scoured the room many times for a way to escape, but everything was sealed off. There were no windows and he couldn't go ghost. On top of that, Vlad kept the door dead bolted from the outside and on the inside when he entered. Even if he could manage to get a hold of the keys, not much good would come from it as Vlad would certainly overpower him and get them back immediately afterwards. And he had learned his lesson against trying to harm the man.

He was just restless. His captivity wouldn't nearly be so bad if it weren't for the fact that he had absolutely nothing to do but to read. There was no television to watch. A movie wouldn't be such a bad idea. Anything other than just silence.

After he stretched a bit, he sat back down on the bed and waited for Vlad to bring him lunch. He looked at the clock and saw that it was afternoon. He would soon bring him lunch.

That was another question that came into Danny's mind. Vlad was always there to give him his food at hours when he should most certainly be at work in Town Hall. How was he managing to lead this double life? Wouldn't people get suspicious when they saw that he was not doing his duties as mayor?

He sighed as he thought about his parents.. Remembering what Vlad had told him. He had complained about his father's bull-headedness a few days ago concerning the anti-ghost war in Amity Park that his parents were the ring leaders of. Apparently, Vlad thought that they were getting to radical with their ideas. They wanted to find a way to tag the ghosts and monitor their whereabouts at all times, to help them better understand the spirits.

Danny thought about his friends as well. Wondering how they were dealing with his death. Without Danny Phantom in their lives, they were able to go back to normal.. He imagined that they had shown his parents where they had begun to chart the ghost zone. They could be valuable assets to his parents, if they decided to let them help.

Sam.. he missed her so much. He never had a chance to tell her how much her loved her before all this mess happened. On the outside, their relationship appeared to be nothing more than a few teens that had a bad case of puppy love. But he loved her so much more than that...

Well, at least he did. Now he had no idea how he felt. With the strange emotions that Vlad was putting him through, he had no idea if he had actually loved her or if he thought he did because of the fact she was the only girl who spent time with him voluntarily.

Danny, once again, shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to be questioning his sexuality and his sexual preferences at the moment. Because it always led back to Vlad. It always made him remember that even though he didn't like it at first, he liked it in the end. Then there were those few times it didn't hurt at all. He would think about how he calmed down and didn't think about the rape when the man held him. He would remember the fact that a few days ago, he had let things go much farther than just holding.

He looked at the book on the desk. He leaned over and picked it up. Although he had no want to finish reading the book, he didn't like the fact it was still in the room. Reading would not suit his fancy. The stories would just mock him with their happy endings. The characters living happily ever after.. Things working out in the end.

Where was his happily ever after? To accept what Vlad was doing to him? To become nothing more then a tool for the man's conquests? He couldn't accepted that.

Danny stood and tossed the book into a waste basket. He almost wanted to tear out each page and flush it down the toilet, but this was a much quicker means to disposing of the book instead of taking the time to do such a childish thing.

He wanted to badly to be free again.. To be away from the man..

That's when he heard Vlad knock. He jumped slightly and sat back down on the bed as the man entered.

"Here you are.. Did you finish 'Kidnapped'?" he asked as he set the tray on the bed next to the teen.

"No."

Vlad looked at him curiously, "Why not?"

Danny decided to be honest. It was the best policy, was it not?

"Because.. It will probably have a happy ending.."

Vlad cocked his head to the right, "Does a happy ending bother you?"

Danny didn't answer immediately. Of course it bothered him at the moment. It bothered him greatly. He didn't want anyone else to live happily ever after if he couldn't. It wasn't' fair.

The teen sighed and look down at the tray beside him, "What do I have to do to go back home? To have things go back to normal? To forget this ever happened?"

Vlad was taken slightly aback by his questions. He hadn't expected Danny to ask these so calmly.. His attitude created the atmosphere that was true to the situation.. That Daniel Fenton was nothing more than a scared child that wanted to return home. That he could no longer deal with what was happening to him as he had been attempting to do before. He was almost where he wanted him.

"Nothing.. There is nothing you can do. It's not like this is a dream you can awake from. This is very real, Daniel. I made a decision for the both of us when I brought you here.. When I faked your death.. I altered both of our lives forever with this choice. You can never go back to normal. This IS normal for you now.."

Danny felt as if a boulder came down and was crushing him. It felt hard to breathe. He felt strangely desperate at the moment. He longed so badly to be go back home. Vlad had no right to change his life so without his permission! He had no reason to put him in this situation! It wasn't fair! Didn't he have a say in HIS life?!

The black-haired halfa began to fight back the rage and tears that were threatening to tear through his body. He wanted nothing more than to pummel Vlad into the ground. The man needed to be in pain. It wasn't fair that he was the only one suffering.

"However, there is much you can do to sharply brighten your life's outlook if you are unhappy, Daniel."

Without reason, his rage left him. He raised his head up and looked at the man standing before him, "There is?"

Vlad smiled, "Of course.. Submit to me.. Do as I say, obey me and I will bend to your every whim.. Love me, be mine.."

This time Danny could not fight the tears. It hurt to hear this.. He couldn't help but begin to sob.

He did not love the man. It might have felt nice to have sex with him, but he certainly did not love him. How could he stand to obey him and do whatever he wanted? He didn't want Vlad to be happy. There was no way Vlad would be fair about it. Vlad was only in anything for himself.

Before he knew it, he felt the man holding him. He didn't want Vlad to touch him, but he was glad that he was being held all the same. Through his sobs he could hear the man's heartbeat and was calmed slightly. He was reminded that this monster was nothing more than a human..

After he stopped crying, he pulled away from the man, "I can't.. I can't give up my livelihood because you want me too. I can't submit to you. You're so cruel, you watch out for only yourself. There isn't room for my well-being in your life."

Vlad sighed, "Think what you will, but my offer will stand, Daniel. You will give in.. Perhaps not yet, but you will eventually.. You will crack. Tomorrow our deal ends and I will be able to touch you once more. How long will you be able to handle it? How long will it take you to decide that you like the way I touch you? That you want more? That you want to keep me happy?"

Vlad smirked and picked up the breakfast tray. He left the room with a bit of a saunter, locking it behind him.

Danny broke down into tears once more when he heard the locks click. He didn't want to admit it, but Vlad was right.. He would eventually break down.. Look what was happening to him thus far. He was already considering the fact that he might have feelings for the man. He had admitted that he sometimes he liked having the man touch him intimately. It was just a matter of time before he was nothing but putty in the man's hands.

Vlad disposed of the tray as he normally did and returned to his study. He had gotten lucky at the library this morning and stumbled upon just the information that he needed.

The staff was referred to as the 'Arma Captus' and was said to be in control of a king of Scandinavia for many years before he was overthrown. The legend says that the King sought power unbeatable to humans. He went on a long journey to search for said power before he was confronted by a Spirit. The Spirit told him that he would let him have the Staff in exchange for becoming a slave after his death. The king readily agreed. And once the king died, the spirit took control of the staff once more along with taking control of the dead king's immortal soul.

That definitely sounded like the staff he was looking for. It had the same attributes as the one he knew of. It had power like no other.. And in order to take power of the staff and become it's wielder, all he had to do was offer his immortal soul after his death. It sounded simple enough. He was sure he could think of some kind of loophole to get out of it.

All in all, it had been a rather informative day. Things were certainly looking up for Vlad Masters.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Review. Reviews make me happy and more willing to update. 3 


	8. Submission

In the Enemy's Fortress

I was told by a friend that the last chapter was too short... Apologies to all of you who thought the same. I attempted to make this chapter longer. I get bored writing and figure a short chapter is better than nothing.. Because I'm the kind of loser who takes forever to write a chapter.

Another thing I wanted to comment on... I have noticed that there have been a number of underage kids reading this fic. I understand that it happens. Hell, I read hentai when I was twelve (I'm not condoning it, just stating the facts), but it's a little alarming know that I have underage readers reviewing..

..Just don't let your parents know.. Or me for that matter. Keep your age under your hat.

Chapter Eight: Submission

* * *

Danny looked away from the man that had just finished violating him for the second time that day. He turned over and pulled the sheets over his shoulder, trying to shield himself from view of the man. He felt so disgusting.

They're deal had been over with for a week now, and every day Vlad came in and used him at least once. He would come in and sometimes beat him into submission and then force himself on the teen.. Although, there had been a few times when the man began with foreplay and the boy found himself inviting the man's touch.

All the abuse was beginning to take it's toll on the young halfa. It was physically and mentally exhausting just to be in the presence of the older man. Vlad just took and took from him.. Sure he would do things that Danny liked, but ...it was just so damning to be around the man.

And after every encounter, Vlad would make his offer once more. If Danny submitted, then things would get better. Vlad would become his servant. Everything would be better.

But it sounded too good to be true.. It wasn't possible that the man was willing to do such a thing. It just didn't seem in Vlad's nature.

He had thought about submitting before. He pondered how many ways it could backfire on him. It seemed that there were more cons than pros.. But the Pro almost seemed worth trying for. It would change his outlook considerably to not be beaten or forced upon. All he had to do was give into the man, just do everything he wanted.

Danny was also continuing to ponder whether or not he was enjoying it. The man almost always made him cum, and he found himself awaking the last three nights with wet dreams of Vlad using him. He hated to admit it, but he didn't always hate it, and the man certainly had talent in bed when he wasn't forcing Danny.

He growled and shook his head. Everything was going the way Vlad knew it would. He knew Danny would start liking it. He knew that it was only a matter of time before.. before Danny would get used to this.

The boy had been here nearly only a month. A month of almost constant abuse. A month of struggling with his identity. 

A month was a long time if you really think about it. About forty thousand minutes.. Over two million seconds.. It was so much time that had passed.. And if what Vlad said was true, then it would be less then likely he'd ever spend more then one minute with his family ever again.

He sighed sadly as he stood up from his bed. He didn't feel like eating the food Vlad had left this time. When their deal had ended, the quality of his meals had gone with it. It seemed the only thing the man seemed interested in feeding him was tasteless bread, cheese, and water. Maybe it was a way to break his will further. He didn't know.

The black-haired walked into the bathroom and got into shower. He slowly cleaned his body as the hot water began to beat down on his chest. Since the rapes had begun once more, so had the feeling of disgust. It meant the return of his nearly constant showering.

Danny watched the water swirl down the drain, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first few times. Danny found that he didn't bleed anymore. That his body was getting used to Vlad.. If his body was beginning to accept it, why couldn't he? He knew he didn't hate it all the time.

Dammit, why was he so weak? He wondered how someone stronger would have reacted. How long they would have lasted. Probably much longer than he would have. Definitely. Danny was weak... And Vlad knew this, Vlad saw it from the beginning

The boy had deluded himself into thinking that he had a lot of inner strength ever since he began using and developing his powers. Ghost-hunting made him feel good, it made him feel like the had a purpose. He felt like it was something that only he could do. He felt like the protector of his town, whether or not they had wanted him or not.

But looking back... How pointless it had been. By the reports of Vlad, the technological steps his parents were taking were doing his job now. There weren't many silly inventions anymore. They just needed something to motivated them, which came in the form of Danny's "murder". He had just been wasting his time doing it. Sure, it helped for a while, but his parents were professionals in the field.. If he hadn't "died", something else would have kicked started them. It would have been only a matter of time before they learned his secret anyway..

He wondered how'd they'd have reacted if he hadn't been so afraid to tell them. His parents were fine, loving people, but their ghost lust was strange. He didn't think his parents would go as far as to observe the boy obviously, but he knew they would discreetly. Their eyes would always be on his back, attempting to fully understand the situation their son was in.. He was sure they wouldn't love him any less, but he would not only be their son, but some kind of science experiment.

Danny shivered as he turned off the steaming water, reaching for a towel to cover himself. He hadn't decided how he was going to spend the rest of day. The hotness of the water had drained him. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he didn't feel like doing much at the moment.

The walked slowly into his room and plopped on the edge of the bed. He didn't have any clean clothes to change into at the moment, so he just laid there in his towel. His mop of hair moistening the sheets under him. He noted how clammy his skin was becoming in the cold room.

Danny wasn't sure how long he was laying there. He had apparently fallen asleep. He jumped when he heard the familiar sound of knocking on his door. He turned his head lazily over to see the gray-haired man walk in.

"I figured you showered.." he said as he made his way over to the boy and placed some fresh clothing next to him.

Danny didn't answer. He reached over and looked over the clothing. They were fairly nice. Danny had remembered wearing these before.

Vlad took a seat behind the boy. He leaned down and pulled the toweled boy into his arms. He pressed his lips onto the boy's forehead. Danny didn't fight the warmth. His skin was still very cold. He nestled his wet head into the man's neck.

Vlad smiled and draped his arm over the boy's waist, "I do love that shampoo.."

Danny didn't answer, he leaned his head up and looked at the man. Without thinking, he raised a cold hand up and placed it on the man's cheek.

Vlad jumped slightly and took the boy's hand into his own. Adjusting his body slightly, he took the boy's other hand. He began to rub them, warming them, "You really should have tried off and gotten under a blanket.."

Danny nodded his head, "The sheets are dirty.. I'm sorry.."

Vlad chuckled slightly, "I suppose they are dirty. I can fetch you fresh sheets in the morning.." He pulled the boy close once more.

Danny didn't feel like pulling away. In fact, he was enjoying the man holding him. He bit his bottom lip and felt a tear fall down his cheek. It had taken Vlad only a few weeks, but he had won.

The young halfa leaned up and pressed his lips to the older man's, taking him by surprise. The surprise wasn't unwelcome by any means and he pressed his lips to the boy's, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Danny groaned slightly, meeting the man's tongue with his own, tasting the man voluntarily for the first time. He moaned as he felt the man slowly beginning to remove the towel from his waist. He wouldn't have minded that the man was removing it, but he was still rather cold.

Vlad smiled and ventured his hand down Danny's body, taking hold of the boy's member. Danny's knees buckled and he cried out. Vlad smiled and began to slowly stroke the hardening shaft. The sounds that were coming from the boy were simply delicious!

He leaned down and began to nip at the already bruised flesh on Danny's neck. He watched in amusement and didn't suppress the chuckle when he saw the boy's hips begin to move in time with his strokes.

"Calm down, does it really feel that good?" He said, the smirk almost sounding in his voice. "You seem to be enjoying my touch, Daniel... Tell me how you like it.."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but instead a moan came out as Vlad slid his thumb over the head of the boy member, "Ahh.. Ah, I.. I like, please don't stop."

Vlad grinned wide enough that his canines were receiving a fair amount of light He leaned down and began to nip at the boy's nipple, increasing the movement on the boy's member. He knew that he wouldn't be too much longer.

Danny was panting, begging the man to go fast, begging the man for release. "Please, Vlad.."

Vlad chuckled and gripped the base of the boy's cock, stopping his stroking, "Please, Master.." He hoped the boy would bite.

"Please, Master.. Don't stop.. Please let me come.." Danny uttered, his body was shaking slightly, begging for release, he needed it so badly. His pride didn't matter at the moment.

Vlad chuckled and obeyed the boy, stroking harder than ever, the boy's precum helping him glide quicker. The child's moans only made it easier for Vlad, more willing to please the boy that he was pleasuring.

Danny's back arched and he groaned loudly as he came, cumming all over his chest and the sheets. He noticed that Vlad's hand was also covered in the white fluid. He watched with a blush on his face as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked his hand clean.

He then pulled the boy close, pressing his lips to Danny. Danny groaned, tasting his cum in the man's mouth.

"See, Daniel? Was it really so hard to give into me?" He asked after he returned from the bathroom, having washed his hands.

Danny didn't answer. He had already changed into the clothes and was laying on the bed.

Vlad chuckled and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Things were definitely going his way. 

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, since my laptop is fucked up, the next chapter probably won't be for a while.. I had to write this using my sister's computer while I was in town for Spring Break. Hopefully I'll get the notebook up and running soon.

Reviews are loved.


	9. Bargaining

In the Enemy's Fortress

I finally got my laptop back... it took waaaaaaaay longer than I anticipated to get it back. Anyway, here is the next chapter for those who are interested. Spamilla is out of college for the summer... but she also is working, so don't expect a huge change in my chapter pacing.

I'm to sorry for the long wait since the last chapter.. I am too lazy. But you're all so cute when you beg for chapters! pinches cheeks

Chapter Nine: Bargaining

* * *

Vlad spent much of the next morning conversing with Skulker. The man had just delivered the staff. He noticed immediately that the staff was much lighter than what the appearance led you to believe. It was a large, gray staff that was decorated by many engravings. Most likely engravings commissioned by previous owners. It was a sight to behold in and of itself. A history of misery in his hands.

"There you are, Plasmius... Payment for handing over the Ghost child to us... Your information was very helpful in ridding ourselves of him. Now, if only there were a way to rid ourselves of his parents," the large, hulking ghost said, standing before Plasmius.

Plasmius shrugged, "Yes, it had been rather difficult keep up my double life.. However, with every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.. You rid yourself of the Ghost child and his parents woke up and smelt the coffee.. There's only so much you can prepare for."

The cyber-hunter sighed and nodded his head, "I think it's about time that I terminate my contract with you, Plasmius.. It is getting more and more difficult to come by and see you for your missions."

He sighed and checked the computer on his wrist, "Just out of curiosity, what do you want to do with the Arma Captus?"

Plasmius shrugged, "I plan to use it to take over the Human World.. Just a bit of a mission I've been planning on doing for the last few years."

Skulker rolled his eyes, "You're going to become a slave to the thing that dwells within in order to do that? You know that means, if you take over the world, it becomes his.. It doesn't work the same for Ghosts as it does for Humans.. Since you can't surrender your spirit at death, it just takes it now if you make the deal."

Plasmius grinned, "I am well aware of the power this staff possesses, Skulker.."

--

Danny jumped slightly from his spot on the bed when he heard Vlad's knock on the door. He watched the door as he heard Vlad unlocking and jiggling with keys.

Vlad entered the room with an armful of clean sheets. He walked over and set them on the edge of the bed.

"How are you today, Daniel?" He asked as walked back over and locked the door. Danny watched as he placed the key in his pocket. It wasn't until after the door was locked did he realize that he could have gotten out. He was quick enough... No.. If he tried to escape, Vlad wouldn't be happy with him.

"I'm okay," Danny said softly, hopping off the bed to began replacing the soiled sheets with the fresh ones. He was glad that he had clean sheets now. He no longer had to sleep on the edges.

"Good..." He watched as the boy begin to replace the sheets. Daniel set the soiled sheets on a chair in a neat pile before he began to resheet the bed. It was beginning to look like the little lesson that he had taught the boy was beginning to sink in. How good to know!

When Danny finished, he looked to Vlad. He was wondering what he should do now. He was hoping that Vlad wouldn't want to 'Christen' the sheets.

"Daniel, if I were to ask you to do me a favor, would you do it?" Vlad asked, sitting down on the bed, looking back at Danny.

"I.. I guess I wouldn't have much a choice... because you wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't..." He sighed and began wringing his fingers together. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"I am going to give you the choice to do something for me, Daniel. You don't have too, but know this, if you don't, you'll sincerely regret it. And you know I'll see to it," Vlad said to the boy looking over his nails.

Danny just stared at the floor. The whole reason why he was brought here was about to be laid in front of him, he could feel it.

"So, the question is, Daniel... Will you do it?" Vlad asked, giving a lazy look back at the boy.

"Of course, I will... I.. don't want you angry with me," Danny said softly. He stood there, his eyes to the floor. He almost wanted to disappear. He was no longer curious as to why he was here. He just wanted the man to leave. He wanted to be alone.

"Would you, say... Give me your soul, Daniel?"

A cold chill ran down his back as his head snapped up to look at the man, "What?"

"You heard me, would you give me your soul?"

The look Vlad was giving him was almost uncaring. Like he already knew the answer. ...The cocky asshole.

"What.. would you want with my soul, Vlad?" He asked, the cold chill centralizing in his stomach, he could feel the cold tightening. What could he possibly want with his soul? It made no sense.

"Just answer the question, would you give me your soul, Daniel?" Vlad asked casually. Given the tone of his voice, Vlad could've been asking about the weather.

"No.. I wouldn't give it to you... My soul is eternal.. It's the only part of me you can't take away.. Why would I give up something so precious?" Danny could hear the desperation in his own voice. He didn't like it, but he couldn't imagine this conversation without him sounding a bit desperate. He still had a playing piece against Vlad! He may control his body, but he wouldn't have his soul.

Vlad sighed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Oh, Daniel, you know that's not the answer I wanted to hear." He sighed and stood, "But have it your way. I will keep up my side of the deal, you'll regret not letting me have it."

Danny felt his hands shaking, "What do you want with my soul, Vlad?"

"Well, if you must know, Daniel.. I have in my possession, a staff of immeasurable power. For the trade of one soul, I can use the staff to finally take over as ruler of all mankind... The only problem is.. The staff is ruled over by a spirit I must give my soul too.. and if he had my soul, then the world becomes his.. Not a good exchange, if you ask me. Instead, I intend to give him your soul."

...The greedy bastard.. This wasn't just about making Danny his property, it was about using him up completely. If Danny made this deal, there would be nothing left. His body, his mind, and his soul would all belong to Vlad. He couldn't let that happen.

"How could you? You.. you brought me here, raped me, and tried to break me so I would make a deal to give my soul to some spirit!? So you can take over the world?!" Danny was yelling, tears were rolling down his face.

"'Tried to break' you? Haha, no, I think I succeeded when I broke you, child. You just have a flicker of life back in you because you realize you have a playing piece, but I'll take that away from you yet. Soon, you'll find out you'd rather be the property of some unknown spirit than I."

Vlad then stood and nonchalantly left the room, locking it behind him.

Danny stood and stared at the door. What was Vlad thinking? Why would he do such a thing?

However, Danny crawled into the bed and began to think. If he didn't do what Vlad wanted, things would definitely get worse than they already were. He knew Vlad would probably torture him into it. He could see it. Perhaps the man would chain him to the wall and not feed him, keeping him alive on potato peelings. Maybe he would start doing deviant sexual things to him. The list of the horrors that Vlad could have waiting for him was staggering.

...But it wasn't worth it to give up the only piece of him that he truly had control of. Because, if he gave up his soul to Vlad, then he would be a prisoner for the rest of eternity. There would no longer be the prospect of freedom after death.

It was just the thought of how long he could live as Vlad's prisoner before the man would kill him. If Danny stayed strong, perhaps the man would just get sick of him and kill him. Find someone else who would gladly give up their soul for him. He couldn't imagine Vlad keeping around if he wasn't going to do what the man wanted. He would just be a burden.

Sadly, the thought didn't bother him anymore. After being here about a month, the prospect of his death no longer frightened him when compared with what he could get himself into. Becoming the property of some unknown entity.

Danny sighed pulled a blanket over his head as tears began to free roll down his face. Why couldn't this all just be over with?

* * *

I plan to end this fic with about fifteen chapters, just to give all of you a heads up... It all really depends on how things play out. I have the idea in my head, but nothing is set in stone. However, it won't be more than fifteen chapters in length.

Reviews are love. Let me know what you think.


	10. The Thing Within

In the Enemy's Fortress

Wow... I took a summer off for this fic, lol. Didn't mean too.. Just never felt the juices flowing for it. Instead, I started a bunch of other non-fanfiction projects and fell in love with the Dark Knight. Apologies for not updating... However, I'm back in college now, so I should have a little more time to finish it.

Chapter Ten: The Thing Within

--

The scene with Danny the day before had proved quite troubling for Vlad. He hadn't expected the boy to just roll over and give him what he wanted, no not Daniel, however, he didn't really want to fight him over it either.

He sighed and looked at the staff that lay across his desk. Perhaps if he introduced Daniel to the spirit within... Maybe if the spirit offered him something better, Danny would sieze the opportunity. He was sure the spirit wouldn't like watching Vlad take the power while Danny was powerless, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He doubt many people before him had decided to try this.

Vlad siezed the staff and decided to take the chance. He stood and began the familiar walk toward Danny's room. He had done too much for his to not to work now.

There was the option that Vlad could use someone else. With the correct persuasion, you could talk anyone into anything, however, it had to be Daniel.

The plan was now in fruition. Vlad had decided to use Danny as the sacrifice at the beginning. True, he didn't know that he did in fact need one, but having Daniel around had been a plus. The boy certainly did relieve some of the sexual frustration that the man had been feeling, but not only that, it would be the ultimate revenge on the Fentons.

Because even though Vlad would be the one to take over the world, it would be Daniel's fault for giving him the power. The thought made him smile. The whole world would be his thanks to that bratty child.

Vlad rapt sharply on the door before he grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Danny looked up from his place on the bed as Vlad entered. He saw the staff in his hand and felt himself become intrigued. Is this what he was to give his soul up to? To power up some kind of staff? The thought was depressing. He turned his head away and fixed his eyes on the pillow across from him.

"Daniel, I thought you could do with meeting the spirit within. Perhaps that will help you shape your choice," Vlad said softly as he laid the staff next to the boy.

The black-haired boy just stared at the staff. He made no effort to even touch it. The thing repulsed him. It would just eat his soul. That's all it wanted. To become more powerful. To make Vlad more powerful.. To make Vlad happy.

"Daniel, summon the spirit within," Vlad said calmly. He was quite aware of how Danny must've been feeling about the staff, but he didn't care. Vlad wanted what he wanted. And at the moment, he wanted Danny to summon the spirit. He was so close to getting what he wanted he could taste it. And it tasted good.

Danny kept his eyes glued to the pillow, not answering Vlad... Because... What if Vlad were right? What if he met with the spirit and it talked him into giving up his soul? Vlad would win, and he wouldn't be able to take that. He'd be lost to the ages as the ghost boy who went down in a blaze of glory.

And maybe that was the better way to be remembered. Yes, it was definitely better than coming back from the dead as a rape and abuse victim.

Vlad rolled his eyes and grabbed Danny's hand, forcing the staff into the boy's hand, "Call him, Daniel. I'm in no mood to play with you." Vlad was careful to not touch the staff, but keep it within reach in case the boy attempted to destroy what he had waited so long for.

Danny cried out as the man roughly grabbed him and forced the staff into his hands. He stared at it for a long moment. It was strange, he could definitely feel a presence within the staff, but it didn't seem malevolent. It felt ... kind and warm.

The feeling began to envelope him. He felt a warm, loving sensation begin to flood his body, something that hadn't happened in ages. The staff wasn't as bad as he had thought. The thing inside wasn't evil. No, it had always been used for evil and seen as evil because of it's requirements of usage. Inside the staff was a spirit that was just as lonely and scared as he was. Probably even more so.

"I don't want you to be lonely.." Danny felt the words escape his lips. He could feel tears beginning to brim his eyes as he saw a warm light flood from the top of the staff and surround him.

Vlad pulled away backed away when the light began to surround the boy. This had been easier than he thought. Almost too easy. However, Vlad wasn't complaining. He couldn't help but smile when he saw a tear run down the boys cheek as the light took the form of a young man, not much older than Danny himself. This was an interesting change of events.

_'You don't want me to be alone?'_ a voice whispered in the boy's ear.

Danny shook his head. Images of his own captivity began to flash before his eyes. The hours he'd spend alone, crying on the edge of the bed after Vlad had finished with him. He felt himself unconsciously wrap his arms around the staff, wanting to not part from it. He just wanted to hold it, let it know that it wasn't alone. Not while he was here.

_'If you don't want me to be alone, promise me you'll stay. Stay with me forever, Danny,'_ the voice said. It almost felt as if the voice were carressing him.

Danny stared at the staff, tears running down his cheeks as he gripped the staff in his hands, "I promise I'll stay with you... I don't want to leave you."

Vlad watched in awe as Danny gave himself to the staff. It had been so easy. Whatever was in the staff was so very manipulitive. It hadn't taken much to convince the boy what he had been for the last few days. He watched as the light tightened around the boy. He couldn't hear what the spirit was whispering, but it was definitely alluring to the boy.

_'Will you give me everything, Danny?'_ it whispered softly in the boy's ear, cupping his face in it's palms.

"Yes," Danny answered without hesitation. He felt his hands longing to wrap themselves around the entity, but as it had to physical form, his intentions went unmet.

_'If I asked for your soul, would you give it to me?'_ the entity asked, running it's intangible hand over Danny's cheek.

"If it would make you lonely no longer,"Danny whispered.

_'It would make me very happy,'_ the spirit replied.

Danny nodded his head, "Whatever you want.."

Vlad shielded his eyes as a large flash of light engulfed Danny. He saw a spector crawl from the staff and wrap it's form around Danny, carressing his cheeks. However before Danny could come too, Vlad snatched away the staff from the boy's hand.

This action caused the boy to cry out as the spector continued to wrap itself around the boy. He fell back on the bed and began to writhe in pain as Vlad looked over the slightly glowing staff that was now in his hands. He could feel the power raging through it as lay on his palms. He turned ans left the room quickly, careful to lock it behind him. This was Danny and the spirit were both trapped in the room.

With the staff in his hands, Vlad transformed into Plasmius. He began to laugh as he felt the power from within the staff strengthening him. He raised his right hand to a nearby table and shot a plasma ray, successfully destroying the object.

Yes, things were going to go quite smoothly in his mission to take over the town of Amity Park.. and from there, the world.

To Be Continued...

--

o-O Well, I shall have the next chapter as soon as possible. It makes me sad that the fandom for Danny Phantom is fizzling out because of the end of the show. It seems that if something isn't on TV, it fades from people's memories. Oh well, I will finish this, I'm not sure when though.

..And sorry for the cliqued ending of this chapter. I'll do better next chapter.


	11. No Place to Hide

In the Enemy's Fortress

Okay, so I was much better about getting chapters up this time! Yay!

Chapter Eleven: No Place to Hide

--

Four months... it had been four months since Danny had given the spirit his soul and Vlad had stolen away the staff.

Danny wasn't sure what was going on outside of his room. Twice a day food was shoved into the room on a tray. To his surprise, it wasn't always Vlad that brought him his food. They were nameless faces that said nothing to him as they pushed in the sustenance that was required to keep him alive.

Come to think of it, he rarely saw Vlad.

At least once a week, the man would just come in and use him before leaving once more. Sometimes Vlad would tell him what he'd done, but Danny never listened.

And once Vlad would leave, the spirit would come over to him, wrap it's intangible arms around his waist. Danny never saw what the spirit looked like, but he liked it's presence. He liked the companionship even though he couldn't identify who the spirit was. It was warm.

_'Poor Danny... Why do you let that man use you? Why does he have the staff that you gave up your soul for?'_

Danny never answered these questions when the spirit would ask them. He'd either begin to cry or he'd just roll over and pretend to sleep.

Danny never looked at the situation as Vlad or the spirit did. To the teen, he gave up his soul to keep the spirit from being lonely.. and in turn, it kept him from being lonely as well. He was never alone anymore. The spirit was always there, holding him. Wrapping it's arms around his chest, whispering things that Danny didn't understand. Sweet nothings.

The teenager wasn't sure about the motives of the spirit, but it didn't matter. He didn't have the staff. Vlad did. The spirit couldn't possess him with the shield in place and Danny couldn't transform with the power shorter in place. They were trapped together.

And it didn't matter to Danny anymore. With the staff, Vlad was probably taking over the world. He was probably getting all the revenge he's ever wanted. On his parents, hurting the people he went to school with... Tucker.. .Sam..

The thought of his girlfriend saddened him. He hadn't thought about her in weeks. When Vlad had told him that she and Tucker had gone into hiding. That they were most likely trying to start a resistance group.

They were so good for each other, but thanks to Vlad's plans, it didn't work. It'd never work now. He was broken now. Just a shadow of who he was. Thinner than he once was, his ribs prominent on his chest. There was no way she'd take him back afterward. Who would love him? And sure, he still had his soul now, but once he died, he'd belong to the lonely soul for eternity.

It didn't bother him that the spirit would have him for forever.. It bothered him that he would spend the rest of his life in this room if Vlad had his way about it. He wouldn't get to live up the last few years he had before he was in the servitude of the spirit.

The raven-haired boy sighed as he curled up on his spot on the messy bed. The sheets hadn't been changed since the night Vlad had gained control of the power of the staff. He didn't like sleeping in stale bedding, but he no longer had a choice in the matter.

Danny felt the spirit curl up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, causing the thoughts of Sam to quickly dissipate.

_'Are you thinking about her again?'_

Danny averted his eyes, "I've been thinking about her a lot today... But.. it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to see her again."

_'You will if we leave the room,'_ it said softly, tightening its grip on the boy's abdomen.

"I can't leave. The door is locked. The only chance I'd have is if I could transform, but I can't..."

_'You could overpower whoever brings you the food.'_

"Vlad isn't stupid... He probably has guards outside the door. I don't think he'd kill me... if I die, he looses his power from the staff. I'm probably well protected. Besides, I don't think I'm strong enough to overpower anyone. I'm in no peak physical condition."

The black-haired boy bit his lip and curled up tighter. It was nearly time for another visit from the man. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen him. He knew that Vlad didn't like to take too long between his visits. Vlad had a bad habit of reminding Danny that he was still very much in control of him.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Speak of the devil, and he will appear.

Vlad walked through the door with a cocky smile. Danny frowned when felt the spirit's presence disappear.

"Daniel. The world. It's nearly there. It's nearly in the palm of my hand. They are falling one after another." Vlad paused and chuckled, "I have a bit of news I think you might like."

Danny gave no inclination of even caring about what the man had to say. He sighed and wished that Vlad would just do what he came in to do and leave.

"We're located Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson. But.. Sadly, they didn't want to be captured."

Danny's eyes widened and he turned to Vlad, who was now sitting at the desk next to his bed, "What do you mean 'didn't want to be captured'?"

A smile curved on Vlad's lips, "Finally going to join the conversation, are we?"

Danny's glare lowered at the man, "Tell me, Vlad." He could feel his fists beginning to clench and a cold feeling in the put of his stomach began to arise. He could tell he wasn't going to like what the older man had to say.

"Well, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll indulge," Vlad said with a devilish grin, leaning on the palm of his left hand. "They killed themselves."

Danny just stared. Tucker and Same killed themselves? No. Why would they? They were survivors. They wouldn't give up so easily. Especially not Sam. They would get captured, sure, but they would survive. They would live through it all. They'd never do something so cowardly.

"You're lying," Danny said as the words finally found their way to his mouth.

"Why would I lie about it, Daniel? The leader of the team that found them reported to me after the event. Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were of high interest to me. They had been underground creating a resistance group against me. They had to be dealt with. Everyone in their faction took cyanide pills just as team members closed on them."

Danny just stared, he could feel tears brimming in his eyes. "What about my family?" It felt almost like a stake had been driven through his heart as asked about his parents and sister. He had thought about them even less than Sam and Tucker.

Vlad loved the delicious look of desperation on Danny's eyes. "Dead. They're dead, Daniel. They were the first that I went after. When your mother spurned me for your behemoth father.."

"No.. You're a liar, Vlad!" Danny screamed, feeling raging within him. He pulled him self to his knees and heaved himself at the man. He wanted to hurt the man once more. To hurt him as he was hurting.

However, Vlad simply moved out of the way, standing from the chair and moving to the side.

The black-haired boy landed roughly on the hard, wooden chair. He felt a crack in his left wrist as it hit the back of the chair. He felt his body shake as the chair collapsed under him, breaking into several pieces, several of the sharp shards cutting into his arms and chest.

"Calm yourself, Daniel. Look, you've gone and broken the chair I've given you. I demand you apologize.. Because if you don't, I won't tell you about your sister's fate."

Danny, who laid on the floor cradling his painful arm, suddenly perked up, "Jazz?"

"Apologize."

"I'm.. Please forgive me for not controlling myself and breaking the chair, Master," Danny said a little too quickly.

Vlad narrowed his gaze and raised his hand to Danny, bringing it against his face, "Worst apology I've ever heard!"

Danny tried to shield his body with his unhurt arm, however, Vlad didn't reach to strike him again. He merely stood and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't see why I should tell such an ungrateful child anything."

The black-haired boy lowered his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry, Master.. Please.. Tell me about my sister."

Vlad sighed and placed a hand in his jacket pocket, removing a small gauge pistol. Danny froze when he saw the metal shimmer in the light of the lamp.

"She's going to bear my heirs. I see that to be a suitable punishment for your mother's rejection. She's currently a month pregnant with the first. How she screamed when I fucked her, Daniel. Not as good a fuck as you were, Daniel, but not bad."

The teen inhaled shakily. "No.. Not Jazz... Why?" Why was all of this happening? Why did he make the deal with the entity? Vlad would've never have had the power without his consent. Why did he do it? If it weren't for his stupidity, his parents, Sam, and Tucker would all still be alive. Jazz wouldn't be holed up in some room with the bastard child of Vlad living within her..

Danny nearly forgot about the gun in Vlad's hand when the mad cocked the gun. "Vlad?"

"You've become too much of a liability, Daniel. I'm getting rid of you."

Danny stared; he didn't understand. "Why? Don't you need me alive for the staff to work?" He couldn't help but notice how his voice was shaking. He wasn't afraid of death. It wasn't a preference. He wouldn't have minded it so much if he could've just seen his sister once more.

"The staff is no longer important. I could use any of my followers to replace you. I am sick of knowing you're still alive. You've been a nice toy for the last few months, but I need you no more."

The teen could feel his heart palpitating. He bit his lip, he wanted to be anywhere but here. What was wrong with Vlad? Why this sudden decision? He had never pictured Vlad to be sick of him.

A calming feeling soon came over him as he felt the familiar feeling of the spirit wrapping itself around the boy.

_Danny... You haven't any place to go or hide... What are you going to do?_

Danny's desperate eyes turned to the broken chair leg next to him... But there was no way he could get Vlad in time. A gun had much more power than a jagged stick.

"What's it saying to you?" Vlad demanded, shaking the gun at the boy. It had come to Danny's understanding that the man could not understand the sweet whispers of the spirit.

_He's got you cornered..._

"Tell it to shut up, Daniel. I want to see your eyes when I shoot you through the heart."

_Once he's gone, the world will be your's..._

"SHUT IT UP, DANIEL!" Vlad yelled, reaching out to pull Danny away from the Spirit that had itself wrapped around him.

Danny took his opportunity to grab the jagged stick and force it through Vlad's chest with all the strength he could muster with his right hand.

Vlad paused. Staring at the wooden pole through his chest before dropping the gun and collapsing on the ground. Danny couldn't believe the amount of blood that was flooding from the man's chest onto the carpet at his feet. He stood and hopped up on the bed, staring at the body.

--

To Be Continued...

--

One more chapter..


	12. The End

In the Enemy's Fortress

Thanks to everyone who has read the fic! Muchos appreciation!

Chapter Twelve - The End

* * *

Danny sat on the bed, just staring at Vlad as he felt the spirit's intangible arms wrap tighter around him.

_'Danny, let's leave. You're free. Get the key from his pocket..'_

The teen continued to stare at Vlad's montionless body. He wasn't sure as to whether or not the man was still alive, but he didn't want to be close to the man anymore.

Shakily, he reached down to Vlad. Carefully, he lifted the man's black jacket and carefully pulled out the key ring. Danny couldn't help but be surprised that the man didn't stir as he rose off the bed and hurried to the door.

Danny inhaled sharply unlocked the door, throwing it open.

To his surprise, there was no one there. No armed guards, nothing. He felt the spirit wrap it's arms tighter around his chest as he hurried down the hallway. No armed guards, no updated headquarters. Nothing.

However, to be on the same side, he closed his eyes and went Ghost for the first time since his incarceration in this hell hole. He immediately felt much freer, even as the spirit was wrapping itself around his chest.

He would've preferred to stay a human at the moment, his Ghost form feeling quite foreign to him. However, it was definitely better to be safe than sorry. He didn't know what to expect.

He hurriedly made his way to the parlor and opened to the front door to see that everything was the same as it had been before he was captured. The same mansion that he had seen on his few visits over to the home.

"I... don't understand," He whispered as he slowly walked down the steps, the bright light of the sun hurting his eyes as he detransformed. "Why isn't everything different? I thought Vlad had taken everything over."

_'He couldn't use the staff_' the spirit whispered softly.

"But.. why didn't you tell me?" Danny said, his mind reeling. Did this mean that his parents were still alive? That his sister hadn't been raped? That Sam was still alive? He felt his heart leap.

_'Did it matter? You are mine now... You wouldn't have tried to leave even if you had known. Just plunged into greater depression. It worked out better this way... Now, go get the staff. You have every right to use it. You and I will be unlike anything the world has ever seen, Danny.'_

Danny's eyes hit the ground. He lowered himself to sit by the front door of the house, feeling a gentle breeze for the first time in months. "I.. just killed someone.. Everything has been a lie. I... don't think I can take this much more."

_'Go get the staff, Daniel. We'll take over everyone here. The world won't be able to stand in our way.'_

The teen could feel the arms tightening around his chest. It was almost as if the spirit were changing from the lonely entity he had spent so much time with to something else, something much more dangerous.

Danny shook his head, "No, I... I don't want anything to do with the staff. I just want to go home and pretend that this never happened."

_'Get. the. staff.'_

The boy gritted his teeth as he rose from his place on the steps. He felt the spirit, who had once seemed so defenseless and innocent force his body toward Vlad's study. Where had this power come from? Was it because they had been trapped in that room? Is this the true nature of the spirit?

He tried to break free from the invisible binds that held him as he forced open the large wooden doors. His eyes immediately focused on the staff before him from its place on Vlad's desk. It took everything within him to not hold his arm out and grab the staff. The spirit merely wrapped itself tighter around the boy's body, urging him further.

Danny cried out and transformed once more. He closed his eyes and flew backwards, back toward the room he had been trapped in for so long. If the ghost shield had impeded his power once, it should definitely do it again.

Once Danny was through the door, his felt the power shorter send a shock through his body, causing his powers to dissipate, turning him back into a human.

'_Danny..You deserve the staff. You deserve the World. Why won't you take the gift I'm giving you?'_

Danny could feel the spirit weakening once more, feeling itself wrap around him once more.

He felt himself beginning to shiver as he looked over and saw Vlad's lifeless body lying across from him. He felt hot tears begin to well up in his eyes and he stared at his feet.

"I don't want this anymore. I just… I want to be rid of you."

'_I'm sorry.. You're stuck with me, Daniel. I won't leave you… You belong to me. You are my chance at taking over the world once more.'_

The glimmering of the gun in Vlad's motionless hand caught his attention. He carefully stood and walked over, pulling the gun from the man's hand.

'_Don't kill yourself, Danny… You'll be wasting your chance. I won't be kind to you if you don't use the gift.'_

The raven-haired boy didn't answer. He made his way back downstairs, toward the man's study, aided by the force of the spirit, whose power began to become over-bearing on the boy's delicate form.

Upon arriving, he pointed the gun at the staff and emptied the pistol at the staff. The ancient staff splintered into several pieces.

With an anguished scream, the spirit released the boy, disappearing.

* * *

Danny later found out that Vlad gained nothing more than a minimal power boost from the rod. The same power boost he would've received had Danny not given the spirit his soul. The man had never gained control of anything. It was revealed that he would pay people money to give Danny the trays to give the illusion that he was never there.

Everything had been a lie.

The boy managed to make it back home to his family, who welcomed him back with open arms, and decided to break off his ties with the Spirit World until he was ready to join them permanently.

* * *

The End.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed this fic, I had fun writing it. Sorry the last chapter is so short, but I had a thought of 'the less detail, the better'.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
